It's going to be ORA-ight
by giogio195
Summary: Jotaro joins the Literature Club and things get bizarre.
1. Aww, look at Jotaro trying to socialize!

"S-Sorry, Mr. Kujo. But the art class is full of members already." the timid student stuttered as the 6 foot 5 muscular Joestar glared at him menacingly, but Jotaro sighed. In the 50 days he was away, alot happened in the school, while the principal was too intimidated to ask the deliquent, he did ask his mom. To which Holly said that a family problem needed to be taken care of.

Now he has to pick a club for extracurricular activities and shit like that.

Jotaro was never the one for literature. Although it piqued his interest, he's much more in to science. Since almost every other club is already full, he decided to join this club instead.

He felt something... Bizarre in the atmosphere. The same feeling whenever he suspected that someone is an enemy stand user. But that can't be true, DIO is dead as fuck, him and the old geezer watch his ancestor's nemesis turn to ash as the sun rose. Now Joseph returned to America and Holly was back in good shape again. His dad Sadao sent a letter trying to repeatedly apologize for being away when his wife is in dire need.

Jotaro zoned out in front of the door and used Star Platinum to knock instead.

"Who could that be?! What a nuisance!"

"Natsuki calm down."

"I got it."

Yare yare daze. He heard girls, he hopes to God they won't start screaming since he really can't stand that. After the Crusade, he matured a little, valuing the people around him, cherishing his proud bloodline, and being more tolerable to his mom and other girls, unless they start squealing. He wished Kakyoin was here, he was his first real friend since all he does is get in to fights that his old "friends" left him due to him being a violent bastard.

"H-... Uhhhh..." Yuri covered her mouth and blushed as she witnessed Jotaro standing there coolly.

"Would you let them in already and close the door? It's distracting me." Natsuki whined. Yuri wordlessly stepped aside, still a bit shaken as Jotaro walked in with his hands inside his pocket. He likes that girl already, she didn't even earraped him like the others.

**Flashback**

"UGLYUGLYUGLYUGLY-"

"NOBOOBSNOBOOBSNO-"

Strange, they sounded like stand cries...

**PTSD flashback**

"ROAD ROLLER!"

***crash***

Jotaro grunted in pain and a feeling of fear entered his core as this steamroller was about to squash him if it weren't for Star Platinum shielding him with his forearm "ORAORAORA!"

"TOO LATE! TIME TO DIE! MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA-"

**Flashback over.**

"Hiiii~!"

Shit, here comes the earrape.

"My name is Sayori! Welcome to the Literature Club!" a short pink haired girl greeted him. Jotaro nodded and looked around, just a regular classroom it seems.

"What's your name?" Sayori asked and smiled at him brightly. "Kujo Jotaro." he said as her face immediately contorted to interest "Oh! I've been hearing your name..." she hesitated to continue, yeah Jotaro has the reputation as the strongest and toughest student in the school. "You're one of those delinquents aren't you?" Natsuki asked rudely as she stared up from her paper. "What are you doing in a literature club, eh?"

"Natsuki, that's not very nice." a tall brunette entered the room.

"Hello, Kujo-san!"

"Just Jotaro."

"Oh sorry, Jotaro! I'm Monika, the club president." Monika smiled brightly and held her hand out. Jotaro squinted his eyes. There is something weird about this girl. He grabbed her hand and gave a firm handshake, to which she blushed and exclaimed "Ooh, aggressive!"

"By the way, that over there is Yuri, the smartest girl here!" Sayori pointed at the tall girl. "D-Don't say things like that." Yuri denied.

"And this bundle of energy over here is Natsuki!"

"Hmph!"

Jotaro merely nodded. "So, tell us about yourself, K- Jotaro!" Monika smiled. "What is this, a job interview?" he replied rudely.

"Well, of course we have to get to know members of the club! It won't hurt now would it?"

"Yare yare..."

What would he say about himself? That he is a huge geek? He watches Columbo, loves Sumo, listens to Weird Al Yankovic then mock his grandpa for it, and reads Shonen Jump whenever he can?

Well, Shonen Jump did save his life once.

"Interesting! I see you've got alot of creativity inside!" Monika cheered. Jotaro tensed up, did he just say those out loud? Sayori giggled, Yuri shyly smiled while Natsuki had her mouth open in shock. The baddest man in the school is a closet geek.

"By the way, are you guys hungry?" Sayori asked. "Y-Yeah." Yuri replied. "Mhm, what you got for us?" Monika asked.

"Hey, I made them, I'm the one who should get them." Natsuki complained. "Aww fine, can I help you though?" the cheery girl asked.

Jotaro can't help but smile.

A few moments later.

These cat like cupcakes are actually good. "Mmm! What do you put in these?" Sayori asked. "It's a secret." Natsuki smirked. Jotaro turned to see Yuri just staring outside, staring and sipping tea.

Monika then said that it's almost dismissal time and gave them an assignment to write poems.

Jotaro stood up and sighed. He didn't even write something but Monika stopped him before he left. "What."

"Just sign for attendance, Jotaro."

He did what she told him to do and left.

"He's really weird." Yuri muttered. "That's rich coming from you." Natsuki snarked. "S-Shut up."

Monika wordlessly left for piano practice.

"Aww, I was hoping we'd walk home together." Sayori pouted. "Heh? Like him already?" Natsuki teased. "N-No! I just thought it would be cool to be friends with the toughest guy around." Sayoru replied.

"Welcome home, Jotaro! How was school today?" Holly asked. "Not much. Just catching up to the lessons and joining a club." Jotaro answered nonchalantly. After the Crusade, he learned to appreciate his mom more.

"Aww, I remember when you're 7-"

"Shut up, mom." he groaned before walking back to his room.

Now what would be a good poem material?

Spirits, punches, steam rollers, vampires and standing proud. Those are some of the words he chose.

Tomorrow came.

School went on as usual, Jotaro breezed through the lessons, it was oddly very easy for him.

He walked towards his new club as students made way for him to walk. Yes, his club is wimpy but no one dared to say it out loud.

He wordlessly got in. Yuri and Sayori were reading a book together while Monika is trying to read sheet music, Natsuki was rummaging through the closet to organize her manga. "Hey, Jotaro!" Sayori greeted, Yuri smiled at him.

"Hi, Jotaro! I hope you did your assignment, we'll be sharing poems later." Monika said briefly. He simply nodded and sat on one of the chairs, put his feet up and grab a cigarette from his pocket, much to his surprise, Monika was suddenly in front of him. "Jotaro, I won't judge you for being a smoker, but it's not allowed here." Monika said concerned, grabbing the stick from his hand.

Jotaro frowned, the last asshole who prohibited him from smoking was that fake captain with the Dark Blue Moon stand, he ended up punching that guy and a great white shark that day.

He sighed "Yare yare. Fine." he snatched it from her hand and puts it back in his pocket. Monika smiled "Heh, thank you!"

Jotaro stared at the window. 'What to do, what to do..?'

He decided to bother the cupcake girl. "W-What do you want?" she asked.

He wordlessly picked up a manga "Baoh huh? I see you're a fan of Araki's works..." he mumbled. "Hmph. I didn't expect you to be cultured." Natsuki said and crossed her arms. "You've got good taste." Jotaro complimented offhandedly. "I don't really have a soft spot fot sci fi thrillers like that, but it's just good you know?" Natsuki said, starting to smile as she felt comfortable. "I agree."

He handed her back the manga and decided to interact with the other members.

Yuri and Sayori gasped as a huge shadow loomed over the book, they turned around only to see Jotaro staring at the book they're reading. "O-Oh! Jotaro! Heh. Don't mind us, just reading a rather intriguing piece of work." Sayori said. "It's not that intriguing..." Yuri said. "Oh don't self deprecate Yuri."

Jotaro grabbed the book and observed the cover, it says 'Occult'

He remembered how he used to rummage through books in his jail cell when he tried to figure out what in fuck's name Star Platinum was before Joseph and Avdol told him about it. He smiled at the fond memories of that Egyptian man. "Want to see something paranormal?" he asked the two.

"Of course!" Yuri said so eagerly. Jotaro used Star Platinum to return the book back down to the table, but as non stand users, Sayori and Yuri can only see the book floating towards the table. "How did you do that??" Sayori asked as Yuri remained silent.

"I never said anything about telling you about it." Jotaro smiled before turning towards the club president. "Aw come oooon!" Sayori whined. "So cool..." Yuri blushed.

"Hm? Oh Jotaro, what do you need?" Monika asked. "You play an instrument?" Jotaro asked as a reply. "Well, yeah. Piano actually, my schedule is kind of mixed up so I either practice before or after club meeting depends on the day. How about you, do you play an instrument?" Monika coyly leaned forward.

"Hmm... I can't say I tried." Jotaro said. Suddenly, Monika grabbed a keyboard out of nowhere and placed it on the table she was sitting on. Jotaro was surprised at the sudden movement as his hand was grabbed and forced to press a key. "Do- do re mi... You just have to feel the keys to get the feel of it." she said warmly as Jotaro glared at her. His fingers pressed white keys and surprisingly, with her guidance, he was able to play the first few notes of the Doki Doki Literature Club theme.

Monika suddenly blushed at the closeness of their faces "O-Okay everyone! It's time to show the poems you wrote." she said in an attempt to divert the attention.

A few moments later

"Uhhh..." the club members were kind of speechless at the stuff Jotaro wrote. Something about a man and his crew going in a crusade to Cairo to punch a vampire to death.

"V-Very imaginative! You'd be a good author if you tried, Jotaro." Monika optimistically complimented. "But the poem is a bit all over the place, so here's Monika's writing tip for the day!" she told him to use more punctuation marks and commas. Jotaro lets out a yare yare daze and checked in with the other poems even though he didn't really care that much.

Natsuki's was full of cutesy stuff. He assumed Yuri is a goth, Sayori was full of optimism while Monika's was too formal.

**Just bored I don't even know why I wrote this.**


	2. Help

After some time, the shortest and tallest girls started arguing about their conflicting poems.

"Your stuff is depressing as usual, Yuri!"

"Don't judge me, not everyone has to be like you!"

Monika and Sayori tried to defuse the situation "Girls... Do you really have to fight because of that?" Monika asked. "It's so petty, come on..." Sayori adds but the two won't let up.

Until...

"YAKAMASHI! SCREAMING OVER SOMETHING STUPID PISSES ME OFF, BE QUIET!" Jotaro yelled which immediately caused the club members to shut up and tensed up.

"W-Well! That's all the time for today, guys! Maybe we can mix it up by writing a short story for tomorrow?" Monika stuttered as she dismissed the club. As the 3 left, Jotaro signed the paper for attendance.

"Sorry about earlier." Monika apologized.

Jotaro raised an eyebrow.

"Those two just... They're just opposites, but they are good people I can assure you." Monika said in an attempt to excuse the incident earlier, apparently, the rest of the club were too intimidated by Jotaro and left almost immediately. Sayori even aborted her plan of stalking Jotaro to find out how he can do that supernatural shit with the book due to his temperament.

"Tch. Whatever." the delinquent said before leaving. "Why did you chose this club?" Monika blurted out. Jotaro turned and glared at her. "I... Sorry, it just came out- I didn't mean to-"

"There's no more club left for me to join." he answered coldly before leaving.

The next day.

Jotaro felt kinda proud with his short story, it's about a frenchman finally avenging his sister from her killer. Titled _"Rapier for the rapist."_

He wondered how that goofy fool is doing, probably hitting on a random girl in the street again. Smiling as he proceeded to walk to the club.

"Hello, Jotaro!" Monika greeted as she's the only one there yet. He just grunted in response as usual. "The others will be here at any moment." she said as they both sat down in silence.

Monika decided to start small talk. "You know, I find it really weird to have you here."

"Hmm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, you're quite infamous, I'm sure you're aware of that. And I just can't believe you'd choose my club. You do know you can just not attend a club at all, right?" Monika asked.

'Shit. I can do that?' Jotaro thought but he sighed and replied "Might as well try something new, and besides, your club wasn't half bad."

Monika smiled sincerely at him. "Hey. I know it's kind of selfish, but I'm just really excited to read what you wrote, can we exchange our stories now?" Monika requested.

Jotaro didn't care, they're gonna read his story sooner or later anyways.

He saw her story titled_ "Pedestal"_

It's about a girl that was perfect yet the boy she likes won't like her because she is too good for anyone else, she is stuck trying to help her friend romance the boy she likes instead.

"Wow! You know, you and Yuri would get along just fine. Same writing style and all. Are you sure you're new to literature?" the club president said, admiring how the villain have two right hands and the hero being a champion fencer.

Jotaro can't help but smile, compliments about his looks make him yawn but when someone recognizes his intellect, it made him feel great.

The day went on as usual, with Sayori being absent and Natsuki looking... Off. Jotaro noted how she has a mark on the edge of her lips. As a delinquent, that mark is all too familiar... It appears on his enemies' faces whenever he punches them.

Could Natsuki be doing karate or some combat sport? No, if so then she shouldn't be so petite. Someone has been abusing her.

While Jotaro couldn't care less since it's not his problem, he remembered how his first fight with Kakyoin went, he can't believe how angry he was when Kakyoin used a nurse to get advantage, it's one of his buttons you could say.

He noticed how Natsuki's story was about a kitten neglected by it's owner.

Yuri's was about a woman who's also a blacksmith.

Monika did not give them assignments this time as she dismissed the club.

As he signed the attendance sheet before leaving.

"Take care." Monika said. He turned around to face her, is she serious? Jotaro is the one person you shouldn't worry about.

The next day.

Natsuki was the only one there as of now. Jotaro's perfect eyesight spot the obvious bruise on her forearm, he chalked it off as an accident but there is something unnatural to them, like it was... Man made. "Hey." the petite girl greeted. Jotaro grunted in response. "Sorry about... The other day." she said quite quickly. "Just don't be too shallow." Jotaro huffed.

"We're heeeere- oh!" Sayori immediately shuts up to avoid angering the silent delinquent. Yuri avoided his gaze and walked towards her chair quickly.

"Guuuuys!" Monika barged in through the door. "I'm sure you are aware of the upcoming festival?" she said as she regained her composure.

"Oh I was waiting for it." Natsuki said, looking forward to all the foods she could eat. "Y-Yeah..! Does the club have any plans?" Sayori asked. "Oh I already told you about it, Sayori. We're going to arrange and assemble the pamphlets." Monika replied. "Ah... I must have forgot." Sayori sighed.

"Natsuki will be in charge of making the sweets since her cupcakes are just too delectable."

"Why thank you."

"And Yuri... Uhh, you can uhh..." Monika stuttered.

Yuri sighed. "I'm **useless**."

Jotaro tensed up and glared at her, causing her to flinch "D-Did I say something wrong?" she asked in fear.

"Don't ever say you're useless." Jotaro said with a serious expression. Yuri blushed at the sudden sweet phrase.

But Jotaro didn't mean to cheer her up, he just doesn't want to hear that word.

The three girls smiled at Jotaro, they started to think he is a tough guy with a big heart inside, well, they're not entirely wrong. Apparently, Yuri was in charge of making banners, Natsuki is in charge of sweets while Monika and Sayori were in charge of the pamphlets. Jotaro...

"Y-You're not going?" Natsuki asked. "Yep." Jotaro replied. "But you're a club member!" Monika said. "I already told you my reason of joining." he said quite aggressively but the brunette did not back down "Jotaro, I... I thought you're different. You want to try something new right? But I'm not going to force you." Monika sighed as Yuri and Sayori remained silent.

For some reason, Jotaro can't help but feel guilty. After an intense 15 seconds of silence, he made up his mind. "Fine. I'll help each and everyone of you." he sighed before leaving.

"W-What?" Natsuki gasped. "How..?" Yuri muttered.

"You'll see." he replied as he shuts the door.

Tomorrow is Saturday.

He decided to drop by Natsuki's place first. Apparently, he knew where they all live because he read all the member infos in Monika's notebook, which is not alot to begin with. Quite an unexpected visit but he'll get by.

But then...

"Daddy, I swear I need this for the festival!"

"Fuck your festival and shit! What makes you think I'm going to allow you to bake, huh?! You piss me off!"

He heard her scream bloody murder. He suddenly feel anger and his blood boil inside him. He stopped time and entered her house. He saw her dad pulling her hair and shoving her to a table.

Jotaro noticed that there is booze all around the floor.

Natsuki shut her eyes and braced for impact as the man raised his hand to hit his daughter.

But where is it? Where is the punch? The pain? Why didn't it come? Why didn't it hurt?

Her eyes opened and was surprised as a familiar yet unlikely hero appeared to grab her dad's arm in the nick of time.

"W-What the? Fucking punk!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Jotaro scoffed.

"But you're almost a foot taller than m- AGH!" Jotaro tossed the drunk abusive asshole aside and glanced at Natsuki.

"J-Jotaro??"

Seeing her bruised and ruffled, he returned his gaze to the man.

***STARDUST CRUSADER THEME PLAYS***

"Nobody ever said Kujo Jotaro was a nice man. I beat the crap out of people, more than I have to. I ditch restaurants without paying if their food sucks, and caused arrogant teachers to lose their jobs. But... I know true evil when I see it..! True evil! It's abusing the weak and crushing them under your foot! Specially your own daughter! And that's what you've done isn't it?! Natsuki is too scared to report you so you get to hide away scot free, but now I'm here... I'll judge you myself!"

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" the drunk man spat and charged to attack this home invading delinquent instead with a wooden plank he found lying on the floor but as he swung it, it suddenly broke in half by something invisible...

Jotaro was pissed, he won't even use his stand on this one.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!"

"BGAAAAH!" the force of his last punch sent him flying across the house. Jotaro turned to face Natsuki "He won't hurt you ever again. And here. Go on and bake the sweetest cupcake you can." Jotaro just tossed her a fat stack of cash before walking out of there like a badass, to which the girl remained speechless.

"Yare yare... It's too troublesome to call the Speedwagon Foundation to take care of her, she is going to be an orphan when I get her dad arrested. But it's the right thing to do." he told himself as he light up a smoke. He didn't exactly help her bake, but he did help her.

He did not want to stick around and hear her gratitude and questions, so he proceeded to Sayori's, a bit nearer to his house.

Maybe she is not here since he knocked on the door and he can't hear anything. Jotaro stood closer to the door, using Star Platinum to appear on the other side to unlock it as he lets himself in. So far, the place seems empty.

He heard a chair fell to the ground from the room he assumes to be Sayori's bedroom. Walking in closer, he gave the door a knock. He knew someone is there even though it's taking them too long to say something or answer. He sighed impatiently and used Star Platinum to open it from the other side and much to his surprise, Sayori was hanging herself, not hung herself, hanging herself. She was still alive struggling, trying to claw the noose.

"STAR FINGER!" he screamed as his stand's extending finger immediately cuts off the rope. She fell to the ground coughing as Jotaro rushed in to see if she's fine. "What the hell are you doing, are you retarded?" he asked Sayori, but the girl then started sobbing.

**OOC Jotaro fuuuuck.**


	3. STANDO POWAH

"I just can't live with this anymore! I try so hard to make everyone happy yet I can't be truly happy myself..." Sayori wept as Jotaro did not know how to respond. This girl has been going through some shit.

He is not one for affection, he have no idea how to comfort someone as he grew up taking his problems by the throat and punching them to oblivion. But this is a girl, they're not barbaric and are more complicated, so he stood there and listen to her ramble about how it gets harder each day.

Depression. Jotaro is not an idiot, he knew what it meant, and to be honest, losing his friends gave him a taste of what it is, along with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sayori felt something ruffle her hair and arms wrapped around her, but when she looked up, Jotaro was just standing there menacingly. Then why does she feel like someone or something is hugging her?

Jotaro crouched down and untied the noose on her nape. "Yare yare... You know, you can get help right?" Jotaro asked gruffly. "I don't want to burden others with my condtion. I don't see the point. It won't get out of my head no matter how hard I try, I just... Need to disappear." Sayori shivered as her tears kept falling. Jotaro reached for something in his pocket, it was the emerald green handkerchief Kakyoin lend him back then before he removed the fleshbud. He used it to wipe her tears away. "Don't be an idiot. There is always something you can look forward to." Jotaro said.

Sayori sniffled and stared at him. "We are all fighting. The strongest ones are those who fought battles nobody knew about. But for fuck's sake, don't try to be strong anymore and get help." Jotaro berated her. When it looks like she was about to lose it again, Jotaro thought of an idea "Do you really wanna die without figuring out how I did my trick back in the club?" he said. "I-It doesn't matter anymore..." Sayori replied sadly.

"Really?" Jotaro huffed and have Star Platinum lift her up in to the air "W-Woah! Wha?!" her sorrow was replaced with shock and curiosity as she suddenly levitated. It was Jotaro's plan, get her attention away from the suicidal thoughts and distract her with _**STANDO POWAH!**_

Star Platinum proceeded to tickle her. "H-Hahahaha? What's ha-happening?!" she laughed in distress before Star Platinum set her down to her bed.

"It's called a stand. Since you don't have one, you can't see mine." Jotaro tugged his cap and smiled, it seemed to genuinely cheer her up and spark her curiosity. "I... Wow..." Sayori said in awe as she saw her pillow float, she's speechless. "Now, here is something to look forward to. The festival. I'll tell you all about it." Jotaro said as he turned around.

"W-Wait..!" Sayori asked.

"What?"

"Can you describe what it looks like atleast?" she asked, hopeful.

Jotaro smiled and whipped out his notepad and handed it to Star Platinum along with his... That's strange, it seems like he lost his pen. Whatever, the stand grabbed one from Sayori's drawer. The stand decided to draw it's own face with high detail and accuracy just like that fly from Joseph's spirit photo of DIO.

"... Huh. I guess Yuri and I have alot in common than I thought..." Sayori said as she stared at the paper. She seemed to take interest in the unknown now. But it's good, atleast she won't spend her waking moments struggling with depression and divert her attention to figuring out what a stand is.

"I'll see you on Monday. My stand won't be happy if you don't show up." Jotaro said before leaving.

"Ahh... Thank you..!" Sayori said as she kept inspecting Star Platinum's face.

Now, onwards to Yuri's place.

He knocked on her door, the girl timidly opened it.

"Yeah- J-Jotaro?" Yuri jumped back in surprise as the delinquent lets himself in. He finds poster paints and a bunch of art paper around. Yuri was alittle unnerved by his silence and decided to speak up.

"You did say you'd help... You want some tea?" Yuri offered. "No, I'm alright." Jotaro mumbled and inspected her bookshelf. "Umm okay.. Maybe you can help me with making a creative lettering for this..." Yuri approached him and showed him a poster with a sketch of the words 'Literature Club'

"Give me that." Jotaro grabbed it and he noticed that his pen was on the floor, crouching down and picking it up, Yuri immediately gasped "S-Sorry, it fell off your pocket the other day and- and- I meant to return it, I swear! I was just too... Scared to approach you." she stammered. "It's fine. You can keep it." Jotaro removed it's cap and figured why don't he show her something supernatural too? He handed the pen to Star Platinum as the stand used it's precision to make a lovely lettering.

"A-Ah... The pen..." Yuri stuttered in amazement as Star proceeded to fill the other posters with writings as well while Jotaro just stood there menacingly. "I figured I'd give you a show. It's quite boring to just do these all day." Jotaro removed his cap. Yuri blushed as this was the first time she saw him capless.

"What is that..?"

"A stand. A manifestation of my spirit. You don't have one so you can't see it." Jotaro explained. The girl suddenly sprung to life.

Yuri then gushed out how the protagonist of Portrait of Markov had similar powers. Jotaro was then handed a book with a weird eye thingy in the cover and was told that it's about a cult that turned on to experiment on humans.

He just stared at Yuri as she passionately told him everything about it.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry, I just had a habit of being too weird. No wonder I drive people away." Yuri frowned and looked down. Her likes and hobbies drove people away because no one can understand her. Jotaro remembered Kakyoin telling them about how his childhood was lonely due to no one understands him because of Hierophant Green when they stayed the night in the hospital to guard him when he was blinded by N'Doul. Who knows, maybe a DIO assassin might take advantage of Kakyoin's recovering eyes so they stayed behind to guard him until the Speedwagon Foundation personnel arrived.

He understood Yuri, she's lonely. And he won't judge her for her weirdness, seeing the knife collection she has or the amount of horror movies and literary works around her room, it's what fascinates her, and he respects her for not trying to change to blend in.

"It's okay. I know someone who's just like you, I figured you two would have get along quite well." Jotaro said and handed her the book back. "Really? May I know their name?" Yuri asked. Jotaro shrugged, "Kakyoin Noriaki."

"Oh! I think I know him. He only appeared in the first day of class and disappeared ever since, it's also the time when a huge explosion happened in the nurse's office while the nurse got hospitalized and was deemed possessed after she stabbed a student's eye out." she narrated.

"Really? Same class as you?"

"Yeah... Where is he right now?"

Jotaro hesitated to answer "He's... He moved to America."

"Oh. Does he have a stand too?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"So what exactly is a stand?"

Jotaro stood up. "I'm going to stop you right there. I'll tell you at the festival." he walked towards the door. "And don't try to hide your passion. You're bound to find someone who share the same interest." Jotaro said, remembering how he totally got Sayori intrigued before leaving. "W-Wait, where are you going?" Yuri asked, not really wanting to be alone. "I did say I'm going to help every single one of you. And my job here is done, Yuri." Jotaro said as he nonchalantly waved and walked away.

Monika's house seemed to be a bit further away.

He can hear a piano melody play before getting messed up at the last note. "Damn it."

Jotaro just lets himself in as usual and saw the club leader finished with the pamphlets and is now currently playing the piano with her back turned on him. Monika cleared her throat and started to sing and play

_"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you._

_In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you._

_The ink flows down into a dark puddle,_

_Just move your hand - write the way into his heart!_

_But in this world of infinite choices,_

_What will it take just to find that special day?_

_What will it take just to find that special day?"_

She groaned and muttered about how she kept getting the last note wrong and that she was off tune.

"Yare yare daze."

She tensed up before turning around with a huge blush on her face. "Jotaro! Oh my, I didn't noticed you there... It's so embarrassing, ugh.." she stuttered. "It's not that bad." Jotaro huffed as he inspected the pamphlets.

"But it's not even close to finish yet and- and..."

"Hmm. It seems like you don't need my help after all." Jotaro smiled. Monika tilted her head "Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"I'm a student. I should look like one."

"But it's Saturday."

"So? Didn't know the club leader is so strict when it comes to proper dress code." he said as he sat beside her. She scooted away and let him sit in front of the grand piano.

"You know, your members are a real piece of work. They are fighting some internal crisis. Are you aware of that?" Jotaro asked. "Wh- Really? What do you mean?" Monika asked.

"For starters, Natsuki has a drunken father who hurts her." Jotaro huffed. "Oh my..."

"Sayori is suicidal."

"Ah..."

"And Yuri is just lonely."

Monika did not know how to respond, and Jotaro seemed to notice it. She expected him to ask her if she's gonna do something about it, but instead... "How about you? Are you alright?" Jotaro asked as he reached for his pocket for a smoke.

She blushed at his concern. "Maybe your tough guy act is hiding something soft undernea- hey come on, don't smoke here!" she whined as Jotaro lit a cigarrette. She tried to reach for the stick but her 5'3 frame is no match for Jotaro's 6'5. He puts his hand up away from her reach as she tried to grab it. Monika stopped as she was now face to face with him, inches away from kissing.

She's frozen and this unreadable expression on Jotaro's face makes it very hard for her to understand what he feels now, but Jotaro ruined the moment by blowing a cloud of smoke to her face.

"Aww, ***cough cough cough*** Jotaro!" she whined and shoved him away. Jotaro lets out an amused smile "Seems like you're alright." he stood up, maybe she doesn't need his help after all.

"You're leaving already??" Monika asked, disappointed. "How did you even know where I..?"

"Your notebook. See you on Monday." and with that, he's gone.

**All the girls deserved besto ending.**


	4. Sunday

Jotaro figured he'd return to Natsuki's house to check on her, only to see police cars. Hoping for the best, expecting the worst, he sprinted...

Relief entered him as he saw the small girl was just fine while her retarded father got arrested. He walked up to the man as Natsuki gasped.

"You..!"

Jotaro glared at him and the dad's fury suddenly turned to fear. The cops, recognizing Jotaro's connection to the Speedwagon Foundation, let him proceed. "H-Hey get him away from me!" Natsuki's father whined. Jotaro grabbed his collar and growled "I'll let you choose: face prison or face me..."

"PRISON! PRISON! I CHOOSE PRISON!" the man yelled in terror like he just witnessed the grim reaper.

Jotaro lets go of the pathetic man and smiled at Natsuki, who tearily returned the smile. Jotaro puts his hands back in his pocket and walked out of there, going to check Sayori's house next.

"And like... It picked me up! I'm not jok- wait he went there too?? He used his stand thingy to decorate the banners? I'm so excited for Monday!" he heard her voice from outside, tugging his cap, he figured she is talking to Yuri. Two birds one stone. He decided that he'll go home.

Sunday.

The delinquent tossed and turned around his futon as he felt something hard underneath.

Jotaro found some weird magazines and VHS tapes underneath it. "The hell are these?" he inspected the magazines and what do you know, it's porn mags. "Tch." he scoffed and tossed it away. He tried to play the VHS tapes after on the other room, guessing it's the same thing, and he is right.

_"Aaahh! Harder! Aaahh~!"_

He tugged his cap "Yare yare da-"

"Jotaro?!" he heard a familiar voice, it was club president Monika. "What the fu-"

"You're watching porn instead of doing it with me, your **girlfriend**?! Unbelievable!" Monika snarled as she stomped over towards her "_boyfriend_"

"Wait, what." Jotaro monotonously asked, genuinely confused. "You, me, bed, NOW." Monika ordered as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his bedroom.

Jotaro woke up with cold sweat, he barely have nightmares and even when he does, he never bat an eye. But that was legitimately disturbing. He shook his head and reached for his cap. He called the Speedwagon Foundation to take good care of Natsuki last night, after explaining over and over again that she's not his girlfriend that is. He decided to watch WWF instead.

After an hour in, Holly called him. "Jotaro! Your grandfather is on the phone!"

He stood up and dusted himself off. He grabbed the phone and greeted him. "Oi, geezer."

"Jotaro! Hey how ya doin, kid?"

"Not much. Catching up to school. You?"

"I'm at one of good ol Smokey's campaign. Your mother told me that you've finally joined a club! It's been ten years since you were on that soccer club, are you finally out of your emo phase?"

"Shut up, old man. I just joined because it's for extra curricular grades." he heard Joseph laugh.

"Hahaha... By the way, what club is it?"

Jotaro hesitated, will the old geezer make fun of him if he told the truth? Whatever. "Literature club."

"GAHAAAAHAHAHA!"

"Yakamashi! Weren't you supposed to keep it down since you're in a political campaign?!"

"I was expecting atleast a sporty one. But I won't judge! I swear! Oh my God kehehe.. Atleast you can use better vocabulary to insult people!" Joseph cheekily replied. "Whatever. Look, I've gotta do some stuff. If Polnareff tries to contact you, tell him I said hi." Jotaro smiled.

"You can count on me, grandson! Write me a poem, will you?"

"Screw you."

"GAHAHA!"

"Maybe Jotaro is psychic! Like the woman from your book, the first test subject." Sayori suggested, her facade of being joyful actually real this time. "Maybe... But this drawing though... It had a form." Yuri puts a hand on her cheek as she observed the drawing Star Platinum left.

Natsuki placed the icing on the cupcake and smiled. She loves her dad, but she needed this. She needed some alone time away from him. And she get to keep the house for herself and bake all day, awesome. She yawned happily, jumped to the couch and popped open Parfait Girls asshe waited for the oven to heat up for her next batch. Some weird men in suits made her sign a bunch of papers last night too and told her she'd be receiving a weekly allowance without any catch was a good news too, she has heard of the Speedwagon Foundation and wondered why they took sudden concern for her.

Monika placed all the pamphlet in a single file. She left it in her table before leaving to do her objective of the day: Stalk Jotaro Kujo.

Jotaro had nothing to do today, he decided drop by at the gym to keep his physique in check. So far, Yuri made him remember Kakyoin, Sayori resembled Polnareff for the fact that they are both so happy outside yet carried sadness inside, he remembered the time Polnareff was legitimately sad that he have to turn down the Egyptian woman who saved him from Alessi the pedo asshole because he wants her to be safe, it's so fascinating that a person can act so different than what they seem. Natsuki kind of reminded him of Iggy, she is a feisty brat like the dog, he can tell, but they were in a situation where they don't even want to be in, the dog being involuntarily dragged to Egypt while the girl had an abusive father and no mother to be found, it made him wonder about Sadao, his own dad. So far, his memories of him are hazy, and he seems like the opposite of him based on the letters Holly receives.

Lastly, Monika. While Joseph was no doubt the leader of the Crusaders, Avdol is the one who's actually responsible, and he can't help but see that man in her. And same as Avdol, there is something mysterious about her. Aside from discussing stands and culture, Avdol never really talked about his personal life aside from the time he Joestar Techniqued his way out when he first saw DIO a few years back. And with that, he feels something is really strange and sinister about Monika.

After 2 hours of working out, he was greeted by the lesser delinquents who hits the gym as well, the boys are talking about the upcoming festival that will last for one week. It felt strange to him, this was his first time attending the festival, never in his school life have he ever attended it. But like what he said, he'd try new things.

Setting the barbell down, he decided he had enough and went to the changing room. Stripping away his tanktop as he shook his protein shake, he stared at himself in the mirror shirtless, he saw a different man, a different Jotaro than he was approximately... Uhh... 58 days ago. One hell of a journey.

"U-Uhh..." he turned around to see a skinny short boy blushing at him. As a Joestar, he tends to attract both crowd. "Piss off." he sighed, not in the mood to get stared at.

"Sorry! I just can't help but notice the star tattoo in your trapezius muscle." the boy muttered.

Jotaro remembered DIO and his ancestor. "It's a birthmark." he sighed and puts a hand on it. The boy nodded and immediately left. "Huh... Weirdo." Jotaro puts on a purple tanktop and chugged his protein as he picked up his belongings and left.

Meanwhile, the boy ran outside towards an alleyway and panted. The boy's body was suddenly engulfed by dark pixels as it returned back to it's original form. "Hah... That was... The worst and best idea I've ever had..." Monika panted with a huge blush on her face. She get to see Jotaro workout all sweaty and got to see him shirtless up close. And the pervert inside her was very, very pleased.

Looks like the president is a stand user herself...

Jotaro can only wonder what the festival has to offer. It's probably the same as a carnival, booths here, foods there, a wholesome fun for family and friends. But as an anti social man, he doesn't see the point in trying them out since he is mostly alone.

Going back home, he grunted at his mom's greeting as he went to the living room of their traditional japanese styled house and decided to write a poem and a short story to pass the time.

What to write about? He remembered his fight against the fake captain and high priestess. Hell, include Rubber Soul for good measure.

The ocean.

Middler, the assassin who confessed her love to Jotaro when they were literally inside her mouth. While Jotaro did not love her back, it did awaken his love for the ocean. The ocean is peaceful and bizarre. Like the outer space, once you dive deep enough, it's like you're on another planet. Fish that look like aliens, corals that looked like space rocks and the fact that you "float" comparable to zero gravity and the fact that it does not have any oxygen.

There it is, a nice poem. He'll shove it at Monika's face the next time she gives an assignment.

A short story about the ocean too, while he's at it. A submarine cruising underneath the Red Sea. Of course he left out the part where Middler's stand caused havoc and he have to punch through teeth as tough as diamonds.

He chuckled, remembering his 7th grade teacher saying that diamonds are the toughest minerals on Earth and are nigh invincible. "Yare yare... Unbreakable my ass." he scoffed as he continued to write at what he saw in the submarine window. Come to think of it, he had no idea old man Joseph was THAT rich. He just bought a submarine on the spot and did not even bat an eye when it gets destroyed. But then again, almost all of Jotaro's pants in his wardrobe costs 10,000 yen.

Jotaro admits that this is kind of fun, he gets to have deep thoughts and express it.

"Jotaro! It's for you!" he heard Holly's voice from the other segment of the living room. He stood up and grabbed the phone. "Speak."

"Hey Jotaro..." it was Yuri. "Hi Jotaro!" and Sayori too apparently. "Natsuki called us and she mentioned she doesn't know your number, but umm... Maybe you can help her carry the cupcakes to school tomorrow morning?" Yuri timidly requested. "Sure." Jotaro replied before hanging up. They're not so bad. "Is that your girlfriend?" Holly teased. "Mom, shut up."

"My little Jotaro is now becoming a man, I'm so proud!"

"It's nothing like that, goddamnit."

"I honestly thought you were asexual-"

"Yare yare daze."

Monday.

"I can't thank you enough!" the petite girl carried her share.

"It's nothing. He had it coming." Jotaro sighed as he let Natsuki walk in front of him, using Star Platinum to carry the boxes of cupcakes. They reached the school without her noticing his **stando powah.**

"But still, there must be something I can do to return the favor..."

_**Just Monika.**_


	5. Recruitment

Natsuki said as she kicked the club door open. Jotaro thought it would be nice to give his mom some cupcakes, she had a strict policy of not talking when the mouth is full so cupcakes might be enough to shut her up. "I'll take one box of your cupcakes then if you persist." Jotaro said, noting how she is kind of strong for a girl her size. "Of course! Of course! I have no idea you like my sweets so much..." Natsuki blushed as she sets them down. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm giving them to my mom." Jotaro huffed and sets his boxes down.

Natsuki frowned "Oh..."

"But they're okay, I guess..." Jotaro adds. "Hmph! It's not like I need your opinion about them anyway!" Natsuki said in a typical tsundere manner before walking to her manga closet to read some to pass the time.

Jotaro looked outside the window and people are already setting up booths and decorations, the posters said that the festival will start at noon. They're 5 hours early.

"Hi guys!" Monika entered the club room holding alot of pamphlets. "Yuri and Sayori are pasting banners and posters about our club. I need you two to help me with our _stand_."

Jotaro stood up "_NANI_? **STANDO**?!"

Natsuki and Monika glanced at eachother. "Yeah... Stand, as in our tent, we'll be giving pamphlets and hopefully get people interested, they can sign up if they want to join our club." Monika explained, quite unsettled by Jotaro's sudden outburst.

"Oh."

4 hours later.

They're inside the small tent. "And we're done!" Natsuki cheered as she arranged the cupcakes in a rather presentable manner. "And Jotaro!" she called out the Joestar. "As promised, the box is over there." Natsuki pointed at the cabinet. "Thanks for the help, Natsuki!" Monika said as she wiped a sweat off her forehead. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for some takoyaki." Natsuki snapped her fingers and walked out of the tent. Monika sighed and sat in front of the desk full of pamphlets to hand out and a log book. "What about you, Jotaro? You're not going anywhere?"

"Nah. Too troublesome." the Joestar folded his arms and sat down a chair with the brim of his hat covering his eyes with a dark silhouette. "Mm. Okay. Help me hand the pamphlets instead."

"Mhm." Jotaro almost started falling asleep. "By the way, are you ready for later?" Monika asked with a smile.

"Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"But Jotaro, all members are required to participate."

"What the fuck is it now?" Jotaro asked in annoyance. "I guess I forgot to tell you about it but... We need to recite poems individually in the showcasing portion." Monika scratched the back of her head. "... Yare yare daze. I knew I shouldn't have attended." Jotaro removed his cap, Monika blushed, it was her first time seeing him take off that designated school cap.

"But you did, anyway."

Jotaro was a little pissed, but luckily, he was one step ahead, since he wrote that poem about the ocean. It might be embarrassing for a normal tough guy wannabe, but not for Jotaro, no one has the balls to laugh at him if he ever stepped on stage so he'll be fine. Monika sighed "Sorry, I..."

"I'll do it."

Monika's eyes widened in shock.

A student ordered a cupcake, which snapped the president's attention back to reality and promptly gave him a cupcake and a pamphlet. "By the way, where's Yuri and Sayori?" Jotaro asked as he looked around.

"Oh, they probably roam around posting banners. If you're going somewhere, please hand out a few." Monika requested.

Jotaro scoffed and stood up. Grabbed a handful of pamphlets. "Oh that was quick, you going to hand out some?" Monika smiled.

"No. I'm going to take a shit and I need toilet paper." Jotaro joked.

"H-Hey! I worked hard on those!" the president angrily replied.

"Yare yare... I'm just joking. Expect new members." Jotaro smiled before leaving.

Apparently, everyone is too scared to approach Jotaro as he held out a pamphlet. He looks fucking terrifying even when he is doing something innocent. Students quickly walk past him as delinquents try their best to avoid looking at him.

He recognized a delinquent he sent to the hospital last month and called him "Oi! Fucking sign up!" he yelled, the dude screamed like a little girl and sprinted away.

Jotaro sighed "Yare yare daze."

He said he'd bring members. Once Jotaro Kujo said he is going to do something, it's as good as done.

"These cupcakes are good, Monika!"

A few of Monika's friends signed up and left with some cupcakes. "Heh. See you at the club next week!" Monika waved. She got 3 new members so far. Her eyes widened as she saw a dozen of rough looking men heading towards her tent, she clenched her fists and prepared to activate her stand. But she saw the expression of fear in their faces as Jotaro nonchalantly walked in the center. The president blinked in confusion. "W-What's going on here?" Monika stuttered.

The 14 delinquents glanced at Jotaro, who kept this ice cold glare at them, they all flinched "W-We would like to sign up for the literature club, please!" they all said in unison.

Monika was absolutely speechless and handed the pen to the first guy in line, who is shaking so much he almost messed up his name. The others were sweating so much they almost ruined the paper.

"Woah! Are these guys signing up?" Sayori and Yuri ran towards the tent as Monika turned to face them and silently nodded. "Hi Jotaro! Don't forget about your promise, okay?" Sayori greeted.

"Yare yare, hold your horses. I don't go back on my word so relax you two." Jotaro said as he tugged his hat. "Now get out of here." he commanded the delinquent troop as they all screamed "Yes sir!" before scurrying away.

Jotaro left to check out some booths that might catch his interest.

"Kujo Jotaro... Just what are you? And why won't my ability work on you..?" Monika whispered to herself with a huge blush. He is mysterious and strangely attractive, she wants him. She felt like Jotaro was a puzzle to be solved and a satisfying trophy. She loves how caring he can be, how weird he acts and how manly he is. But to all who knew what Monika is like in the game, can tell that this is _**NOT**_ a good thing.

Jotaro firmly gripped the baseball. "Step right up! All you need to do is hit the bottles to win a prize!" the clerk said. 'Keh, those are actually rock hard bottle sculpture so they won't budge no matter how strong you are.' the clerk thought deviously.

Jotaro knew about this, he is not naive. He tossed the ball up and caught it, this brings back some memories.

Flashback

_"OH! DATS A BEYSBOL!"_

_"RED DURAGURNS!"_

_"JAGGERS!"_

Flashback 2

"EEEEEERRRGGGGH!!!" Iggy whimpered as he was thrown towards the blind N'Doul.

Flashback ends

After tossing a few coins to the counter, he used Star Platinum's strength to wind up and throw the fucking baseball to the faux bottles.

"OOOORA!"

***crash!***

"A... Ah..." the clerk fainted.

It fucking broke the sound barrier, shattered the sculpture and made a clean hole in the wall.

Jotaro ended up winning 4 animal stuffed toys. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with these?!" but maybe he'd keep the last one, it's a dolphin.

He saw a poker booth. He wondered why gambling is allowed in a school festival but he decided to go in anyway.

He ended up breaking the finger of the card dealer when he spotted that he wasn't dealing properly.

"Yare yare..." Jotaro mumbled as he ate cotton candy. For some reason, it did not decrease his intimidating nature at all. He saw some other clubs practicing for the performance for later. Soccer club doing keep ups, anime club doing pathetic voice impressions, science club mixing chemicals and art club showcasing their paintings.

He first encountered Sayori rehearsing her poem. "Oi, Sayori."

"Hi Jotar- OOF!" Jotaro shoved a panda stuffed toy to her. "W-What is this for?" she asked with a blush. "I won it from that scammer from the baseball tent. I don't know what to do with it so here you go." Jotaro monotonously said as Sayori grabbed it. "Oh... Thanks hehe."

"By the way, where's Yuri? I'll tell you everything about stands when she is here, I don't want to repeat myself." he asked. "Oh umm. Yuri was practicing in the club room. She's very nervous. Looking forward for the stand thingy!" Sayori cheerily said. "Yeah. See you." Jotaro said as he headed towards the school building.

He ran in to Natsuki eating riceballs. "Oh, hello Jotaro."

"Pick one." Jotaro showed her the three stuffed toys left. "Why are you carrying those around..?"

"I'm giving them away, I won them as a prize and I don't know what to do with them so pick one." Jotaro said. "Okay okay. Hmm... Oooh, the kitty looks cute." and with that, Jotaro shoved the cat toy to the petite girl. "Mmm... Cute." Natsuki hugged the cat.

As Jotaro stood outside the club room in the empty hallway. A sharp exhale was heard. Jotaro opened the door open as Yuri jumped in shock. "Eeek!" she shrieked as she tossed the knife away. Yuri was terrified as Jotaro menacingly walked towards her. "Jotaro..? I-It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"STAR PLATINUM!" Jotaro yelled as the stand appeared. "ORA!" it punched the first aid cabinet in the room and grabbed a bandage, Yuri blinked and gasped as a floating bandage made it's way towards them. "The World..." Jotaro whispered as time stopped, he wants to make it painless for her as possible so he stopped time and let Star Platinum quickly wrap a bandage on her wrist.

"Time resumes."

"E-Eh?" she noticed that her wrist was wrapped but her attention returned as Jotaro pinned her to the wall. Causing her to blush at the close proximity as the tall Joestar puts a hand on the wall beside her head "Why don't you do something productive. And hug this instead." Star Platinum brought the bat stuffed toy between her boobs and his pecs. She grabbed the toy as Jotaro backed away. "Just don't do it again or I'll destroy your knife collection." Jotaro threatened, but Yuri knew that he's concerned. It's going to be a hard personal sacrifice, but he inspired her to stop. Jotaro left as Yuri whispered a timid "Yes sir..."

"Yare yare. I still have alot of pamphlets to hand out." Jotaro muttered to himself, time to get back to work...

4 hours later.

He did a pretty good job, he managed to hand all of them out! And not just due to his fearsome appearance, but also some of those who carefully grabbed the pamphlets from his hand looked genuinely interested.

**DIO used charisma to recruit people, Jotaro uses his scary appearance.**


	6. Ocean of mystery

After finishing his bowl of ramen, he stood up and carried the dolphin stuffed toy to store in the cabinet along with the cupcakes.

There were alot of people, even non students are here just to enjoy the festival. But they all made way for him as he walked towards the Literature Club tent. As he peeked through, Yuri was still hugging her stuff toy as she muttered her lines, Natsuki had a mouthful of takoyaki as she memorized her poem, Sayori was doing hand movements in front of the panda stuffed toy as her audience as she recited hers.

He asked himself, where is the president? He turned around as a stage approximately 25 meters (he got good at measuring distance due to his fight with DIO) away from the tent as a decent amount of people spectate the leader recite. Monika is on the stage. It's just Monika. Just Monika. Just _Monika_.

"What the fuck..." he shook his head to snap out of it.

She recited something about how perfection isn't worth it.

One thing entered Jotaro's mind: Fuck.

He forgot his poem back home.

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"

27 minutes later.

"Huff." Natsuki grunted as she jumped off the backstage. "Is Jotaro here yet?" she asked Monika. "No, not yet... Yuri and Sayori searched for hin and they can't find him." Monika said with worry, it was his turn now.

"Is that all? Okay, next is the basketball clu-"

"Hold on." Jotaro cuts the announcer off as he walked up the stage. Everyone was silent as Natsuki and Monika slowly turned around to see him walk towards the mic and glare at the crowd.

**M**

**E**

**N**

**A**

**C**

**I**

**N**

**G**

"Ocean.

The calming waves of the blue.

Explored by very few.

The saltwater is kind of bizarre if you think about it.

Underneath the surface lies a different planet.

Dive deep enough and see.

The weird alien creatures under the sea.

The lack of oxygen and the way you swim. It resembles being out in space, you'll die in a whim.

Full of mystery, the ocean is vast.

You can't expect to explore it that fast." and with that, he finished and walked away without a care.

A teacher suddenly stood up and started clapping, soon enough, a roaring applause followed.

Monika smiled at him. That's what Jotaro is, an ocean, a cool and calm surface with the occassional waves, with alot of secrets underneath. And Monika is not afraid to dive. She smiled and shook her head, returning to the tent.

"Jotaro!" Sayori yelled as she ran up to them with Yuri following shortly. "That was amazing! I didn't thought of the ocean that way before."

"Yeah, I was expecting that Cairo Crusade where the person punched a vampire to death." Natsuki said. "It was impressive." Yuri muttered.

"Tch. Stop kissing my ass."

"Wait! You know what this calls for, Yuri?"

"Umm... What?"

"STAND EXPLANATION!"

"Oh, right!"

"Eh? What's a stand?" Natsuki asked, clueless.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro sighed and told them everything he knew about it, although he steered clear of the 50 day Crusade and the time stop.

2 hours later. The 3 girls went home.

Sayori already left, excited and happy that she has a new toy and she made a friend out of Jotaro. Also his stand! His stand is cute, it's like a pet. It even has a name, Star Platinum. "Heh. I guess if I suddenly started manifesting one, I'd die because I'm too mentally weak." she laughed sadly as she entered her bedroom. She lied to her bed and shook her head and optimistically smiled "That changes now!"

Natsuki was very skeptical about the stand, it suddenly tickled her which creeped her out. She freaked out when Jotaro used Star Platinum to lift a small boulder. It looks like he was lifting it with his glare. Natsuki smiled to herself, if she ever got to make a manga herself, she knows what her main character's power would be.

Yuri was absolutely fascinated at Jotaro's explanation and demonstration. The first thing she does as she reached her room was search her books about any phenomenon similar to Jotaro's ability. She also blushed at Star Platinum's full body portrait, staring at the piece of paper as the stand drew itself, heavily muscled, almost naked, and as handsome as Jotaro, but had long and wild mane.

It's 9:14 pm. The students started leaving. "Hey, you're still here." Monika greeted as Jotaro grabbed his cupcakes. "We're not taking down the tent, we still have 4 days to go." she smiled.

"Huh. Will the supply of cupcakes last til Friday?" Jotaro asked. "If it didn't, I have alot of chocolates back home." Monika smiled. "By the way, you were awesome earlier."

"Tch. I don't need you to remind me." Jotaro said as she giggled, collecting whats left of the pamphlets and the log book with her.

Seeing her struggle, Jotaro figured it would be great to mess with her, he kind of despised her for prohibiting him to smoke so he decided to bully her. "Oi, Monika." he reached for something in the cabinet.

"Eh?" she saw him approach holding a dolphin stuffed toy. And with a smug smirk "For you." he placed it on top of the papers and books before turning around to leave.

He expected her to be pissed off, but she completely missed the point and misinterpreted it "Heh. Thank you." Monika sincerely said, making him stop in his tracks. "Tch. Don't mention it. I don't know what to do with it anyway." Jotaro said. "Maybe we don't need cupcakes or chocolates after all, you're already too sweet, Jotaro." Monika cheekily teased.

He felt weird, it felt like there are wasps inside his stomach, his face is burning up and he actually felt flusterred.

He's. Fucking. **Blushing**.

It can only mean one thing... 'This must be the work of an enemy stand!'

He said nothing and left.

And the coast is clear, pixels and dark boxes covered her as Monika manipulated her belongings and herself to return back to her house safely.

Stand name: Freek N' You

Stand user: Monika

Destructive Power: C

Speed: B

Durability: A

Range: B

Development Potential: C

Abilities: Allows Monika to manipulate and rewrite anyone and anything around her environment that is NOT a stand user. Including herself. Not suitable for combat.

Tuesday.

It's midnight. Jotaro's eyes slowly opened as he heard the piano tune Monika was practicing. But that's strange, he is inside his house. This is strange. He sat up, wore his cap (priorities) and searched for his mom first.

"_Everyday, I imagine a future_ _where you belong to me._

_In my hand is a pen that_ _I stole from you, hope you didn't see._

_My world changed from the_ _moment I met you..._

_Look what you've done, lit a flame_ _inside my heart._

_But whenever I find myself near you..._

_Why does she keep trying to_ _tear us apart?_

_I swear to you, we will never be apart."_

Jotaro tried to find the source of that singing. It sounded like Yuri singing the song Monika was practicing. But Jotaro can tell the lyrics are... Modified.

_"Have I found you a book that'll keep you_ _closer to me today?_

_When you're near, why am I so unable_ _to keep my eyes away?_

_When I can't even speak my true feelings,_

_The thrills you send through my veins_ _must be set free._

_But if they too wish for your attention,_

_What must I do for you to see only me?"_

He finally reached their living room with her back turned on him. He knew horror movie tropes enough to recognize this is a jumpscare.

Yuri stopped playing, and ever so slowly, turned aro-

***flop***

Yuri's vision was covered as the Joestar threw the cap to her face- ***PUNCH***

"ORA!" he roared as he sent the girl flying.

"Jotaro, you're going to be late!" Holly knocked on his door before humming as she skipped away.

Jotaro woke up panting. Atleast in that nightmare, he's the monster instead. "Yare yare daze."

It's actually a good strategy. When something is chasing you, chase it back and it will retreat by default. A horror monster's expectation is for you to run, hide and scream. Punching it in the face will totally caught it off guard. He headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mm, these cupcakes are delicious! Are these from your girlfriend?" Holly cheered as she already ate half the box. "Shut up. I thought you had a policy against talking while your mouth is chewing?"

2 hours later, he walked to the school festival.

These dreams have meanings, Jotaro always trusted his gut, it helped him made really wise decisions all over his life. Like storing shonen jump to his clothes just in case DIO throw something, or punching Nukesaku in the face as soon as he gets the chance.

He did watch alot of Columbo as a kid, and he was convinced that there is something weird about Yuri as well. First, that dream about Monika dragging him to the bedroom to fuck his brains out and now Yuri singing a really twisted version of Monika's song. These are signs right here, but signs of what? That the girls are stand users?

Sayori and Natsuki are out of the picture for obvious reasons.

Maybe he just have to be more observant. He always is, but now he'll turn up the heat.

Yuri, he caught her cutting her wrist yesterday with a kitchen knife. Knife. Knife. Knife...

Flashback.

"TOKI WO TOMARE!"

***t****imestop***

"Keh! You think I, DIO, have to come closer to end you?! You imbecile!"

DIO threw a shit ton of knives at the frozen Jotaro. "Can you deflect them all? Seeing this must be even more terrifying for you, knowing you'd face a more horrific fate than that old geezer Joseph!"

Flashback ends.

Seriously, where did he get those knives? Where did he get THAT many knives? And where did he kept them? As far as Jotaro remembered, DIO's pants don't have any pockets. Those are questions Jotaro himself didn't know the answers to this day. He was brought back from zoning out as Monika bumped in to him from the side on purpose "Goodmorning, Jotaro." she greeted with a smile. Jotaro returned the favor and bumped her as well, "OW! Woah, Kyaaa!" she screamed as his rough push sent her flying to a booth.

**Yuri's reality lyrics from Emirichu.** **Freek N' You is one of the horniest songs I have listened to along with Let's Get it on by Marvin Gaye, so it fits Monika since she was thirsty enough to wreck the game and the lyrics are basically about a person wanting someone so much. The abilities on the other hand is like a nerfed Heaven's Door. Monika can do alot of things to the game but she can't do anything to the player, so here I made her powerless against a stand user since Jotaro is going to be the player.**

**Jotaro is a player, he is a pimp lmao.**


	7. Oh shit

45 minutes later.

He didn't see Yuri so far. He saw Sayori and Natsuki at a toilet paper toss booth trying to win a goldfish earlier. "Are you sure you can't help us?? We can seriously win a goldfish with your help." Sayori whined. "No." Jotaro sternly replied. "Come oooon, Jotaro! Nobody can see Star Platinum! It's not cheating unless you get caught." Natsuki deviously suggested. Jotaro admits, he likes their way of thinking, reminds him of Daniel D'arby, he turned from 34 years old to 67 in the span of 6 minutes trying to say the word 'Call.'

"Pleasepleaseplease-" the two then begged like they're his younger sisters or something. "Yakamashi!"

"Oh don't give us that! We won't stop until you agree!" Natsuki pouted. "Yeah! What she said!" Sayori agreed.

Out of options, Jotaro decided to lie that stands sleep in the morning.

"Really." Natsuki doesn't seem to buy it. "And how can we believe you?" Sayori asked.

"I'll come back to you later when he is awake." Jotaro said before disappearing in a flash. Using THE WORLD to leave.

"What the?? Where did he go?!"

Monika observed Jotaro as he approached the tent. "Freek N' You..." she whispered as she tried to program Jotaro's hormones to the max and make him smile for her as an experiment. "Oi." Jotaro greeted as he walked towards the chair and sat down.

'Why isn't it working?? It worked on others! Why?' she thought in frustration as she greeted him back. "Hi..."

"How many new members are we having?" Jotaro asked.

"Oh. Um. Let's see... 17. Most of them are from you though." she giggled and tried to delete the chair Jotaro was sitting on instead.

It disappeared.

Jotaro grunted as he landed flat on his ass. "Shit." he cussed.

"Oh my, Jotaro are you-" she pretended to be concerned, it worked on the chair so it wasn't that her ability is malfunctioning, Jotaro is just immune. Jotaro had a weird reaction though, instead of standing up calmly, Jotaro stood up quickly and looked around.

Jotaro was so sure that a stand user is near his vicinity. But they're inside the tent alone. _Just them, just them, just-_

Jotaro slowly looked at **Monika**. "Monika..."

"Eh?"

"Do you know what a stand is?"

"N-No..?"

She is not lying, she have no idea what her ability is called, she never encountered another stand user before and she just thinks she's just been blessed with incredible power.

"It's... A sort of supernatural ability a human have, a non stand user won't see it." Jotaro explained. Monika blinked, so that's why other people can't see her stand's pixels. "So that's what its called..." she whispered.

Jotaro heard this but pretended he didn't. "What's that?"

"Nothing. Jotaro, why are you telling me this? Do you have one?" Monika asked.

"No. I figured I'd tell you since you seemed to be quite knowledgeable about alot of stuff. You're smart. My grandfather told me that it's a phenomenon all around the world and showed me his. I just thought I'd ask you." Jotaro stood up and approached her.

Monika blinked and the next thing she knew, Jotaro lit a cigarrette on his mouth. Yet she's silent... She was lost in Jotaro's own emerald green eyes...

Until Jotaro ruined the moment by once again blowing a cloud of smoke to her face.

"***cough cough* **Jotaro!" she whined and playfully punched his arm. "Monika. You lied to me." Jotaro said monotonously. Monika coughed "What are... You talking about?"

"Cigarrette smoke makes a vein pop out of a stand user's nose if they inhaled it." Jotaro nonchalantly said. Monika gasped and touched her nose. "H-Huh??"

Jotaro tugged his cap "I lied. But you fell for it, dumbass. You're a stand user." Jotaro did his signature pose and pointed at Monika.

"HUH?!" Monika's jaw fell, Jotaro is fucking smart. But... So what if he found her out?

Jotaro has to know if she's evil and stepped forward as Monika instinctively stepped back. "Jotaro... Why won't it work on you?" she asked.

"Do you know DIO? Are you one of his followers?" Jotaro asked as he clenched his fists. "D-DIO? Who?" Monika asked, genuinely confused. Well, her being an assassin is out of the picture. Jotaro glared at her.

Monika didn't know what to do... So she ran away.

But as Jotaro followed, she's gone. Now he have to find out what her ability is.

Monika sighed as she lied on her bed. So Freek N' You is called a stand. There are other people on Earth like her but that begs the question, does Jotaro have one? And what will he do now that he knows that she has one?

Monika gritted her teeth, there's no turning back, she have to make her move and claim him.

She noticed the girls' growing attraction towards Jotaro ever since, specially with Yuri, and the fact that Sayori suggested a surprise party for Jotaro when the man wasn't around yesterday is a good indication that Sayori and Natsuki may like him as well. Yuri told them how he went over to her house and helped her finish the banners, Sayori admitted that Jotaro prevented her from killing herself and Natsuki said he flat out broke into her house to save her from her father.

"They have to go." she whispered to herself. She won't just erase them, she'll just... Tamper with them a little bit so Jotaro may realize that him entering their lives made it worse for them...

Jotaro narrowed his eyes to search for her in the festival, he can't seem to find her.

Next thing he know the day went on as usual.

Jotaro's hypothesis about Monika's ability is that she can make things disappear, she probably did it to the chair to give him a payback since he destroyed her by bumping on to her.

He is now aware that he's having one of those weird nightmares again. This time, he's inside the literature club. "Jotaro..." Natsuki tapped his shoulder, "ORA!" Jotaro gave her a backfist. "Ow! Hey!" she covered her face as it hurt her. Jotaro mumbled a quick apology but his eyes widened as when she removed her hands, her eyes were replaced by black pixels. "How dare you hurt me?! When all I want is to play with you!" she stepped in closer as Jotaro stepped back, something not even DIO can make him do. "What is this?" he asked.

"Play with me, Jotaro! **PLAY WITH **_**ME**_!" Natsuki snapped her own neck and ran towards him, to which he punched her in the face out of panic "ORA!"

Jotaro sat up breathless. He felt his heartbeat thumping really fast. He rarely gets scared but that's terrifying. It's definitely in the top 5 of the scariest moments in his life.

Top 1: ROAD ROLLER DAAAAA!!!

Top 2: Stopping his own heart

Top 3: Rubber Soul's rerorerorero

Top 4: Natsuki snapping her neck

Top 5: Justice's baby zombie that stabbed his leg with it's tongue

He set out to look for Monika once more.

The day went by and the girls didn't even know why Monika is absent. Yuri too. Natsuki and Sayori never really payed much mind in to it, Yuri told Sayori that she'll be staying home, she'll come back at Friday to help disassemble the tent. Jotaro knows damn well why Monika was absent. Jotaro spend the day winning the girls alot of prizes.

"I'm not carrying them." Jotaro said. "It's fine!" they both said in unison.

The day ended with the cabinet being stored with the stuff they won, stuffed animals, dried squid, crackers and some more snacks.

Thursday.

Weird, Jotaro didn't dream of anything this time. He decided to drop by Yuri's before going to school.

"Hello..? Jotaro. Goodmorning." she timidly greeted. "Oi. I just dropped by to see if you're alright." Jotaro said.

"Ahh come inside!" (Not like that, you fucking pervert)

As Jotaro sat down in the couch, Yuri gave him some tea. "S-So..." Yuri tried to break the ice. "How's your wrist?" Jotaro asked, she blinked and showed him that the bandage is still there. "There better not be a new slice, Yuri." Jotaro said rather serious. "Why do you care?!" she blurted out. Jotaro remained silent as his gaze at her did not falter. "S-Sorry! My brain is kind of... Hyperactive lately, I don't know what's happening, haha..." she chuckled nervously.

Jotaro took a sip of the tea. They're both sitting on two chairs in front of a table with a chocolate bar on top of a plate.

"My back hurts..." she mumbled to herself as she leaned back on the chair. "You really want to know the answer?" Jotaro asked. Yuri blinked.

Jotaro reached for the chocolate and poked her lips with it, causing her to flinch and blush. "Simple. I'm your friend." he smiled. Yuri hesitantly took a bite and chewed thoroughly. As the chocolate gets smaller and smaller, she accidentally bit his finger too hard it drew blood.

As a JoJo character, it did not bother Jotaro in the slightest as he stared at his bleeding finger in curiosity. "Ahh! Sorry! Let me just-" she started sucking on his finger. Jotaro raised an eyebrow, Yuri immediately withdrew and apologized again. "Yare yare." he grabbed her hand and puts her finger inside his mouth briefly before letting go "There, we're even. Now we're both weirdoes." Jotaro said. Yuri smiled and suddenly hugged him.

Jotaro winced a little, but slowly returned the embrace. He can't really judge her for being socially awkward. And besides, it's nice to be a nice person sometimes.

"Jotaro." she shakily said as her arms roamed around his massive back. Jotaro felt a little uncomfortable at how long this hug is. "What."

"Will you watch the fireworks with me this Friday?" Yuri asked as she slowly broke the hug.

"Sure. Why not." Jotaro stared at her once more. She looked really happy. _Too happy... _"I'll be attending the festival now." Jotaro said but Yuri grabbed his hand "Don't leave me." she whimpered. "Idiot, then why don't you just come with me, then?" he asked irritably. "I don't want to go... Being around alot of people drains my energy." Yuri pouted. "Oh so you're one of those introvirgins I see." Jotaro replied. "... It's introvert." she corrected.

"Whatever. Fine, what do you want me to do then?" he crossed his arms.

They read about The Portrait of Markov, something about opening your third eye. Yuri then pondered if it's somehow connected to stands. "Doubt it. Some people are born with stands, I gained mine because..." Jotaro trailed off, he can't really tell her how Jonathan Joestar sacrificed his life to ensure the future of the Joestar bloodline's survival, which cost him having his body stolen and all that stuff. It was really confusing and utter mind fuck and of course, too personal.

"I don't know. It just manifested out of nowhere." Jotaro said as Yuri giggled.

**IT'S STARTING.**


	8. Own

"Who knows? I might be able to have one too in the future." she smiled warmly. "So do they have to be named after tarot cards?"

Friday.

No dreams so far, he agreed to meet up with Yuri later at 7 pm to watch the fireworks in the classroom. As he walked past the staff preparing the fireworks towards their tent, he saw Sayori and Natsuki putting all the stuff they won to a shopping cart. "Hey Jotaro!" Sayori greeted. "Hey." he greets back. "Huh, why didn't you show up yesterday? 5 people signed up." Natsuki asked. "I checked on Yuri." he said nonchalantly. "... And?"

"We read a book."

"Okay..?"

"Ow!" Sayori yelped as a baseball suddenly hit her in the head. "Hey! Knock it off!" Natsuki yelled at the arrogant group of 5 underclassmen, tough guy wannabes. Jotaro glared at them but they don't seem to know who he is.

"They've been harrassing us since yesterday! Ugh!" Natsuki whined as the wannabes laughed. "Oi, are you okay?" Jotaro asked as Sayori rubbed her head "I'll be... Fine. I just need some ice."

"Ice! Got it!" Natsuki ran towards the nurse's office to get some. "J-Jotaro, where are you going?" Sayori asked in worry as the man walked towards the boys.

"Oh? You think you can take us on?" one of the boys taunted. Jotaro's eye twitched, this guy looks alot like Steely Dan from Pakistan, well, that means this gonna be fun. "I'm guessing you boys are new in town." Jotaro boldy claimed. "You dare call us boys?? Teme..!"

"Yeah, we're from Osaka, and don't fuck with us." three dozen men suddenly backed them up.

Sayori grabbed Jotaro's arm "J-Jotaro, it's fine! It doesn't hurt anymore yaaay, see? I'm fine, you don't have to do this!" she said full of concern. "What are you gonna do about it, cap boy? You look strong, but that doesn't matter, there is 41 of us here." the leader with a shitty looking pompadour taunted.

"41 huh? Then it's a fair fight." Jotaro smiled.

10 minutes later. It's not a fair fight at all.

Natsuki dropped the ice pack as she returned to the scene, three dozen men were on the ground writhing in pain as Jotaro nonchalantly stood in the center. Sayori was shocked as well. "Oi, took you long enough." Jotaro told Natsuki. "W-What happened here?" she stuttered.

Jotaro walked towards the leader and lifted him by his collar. "Gahh! No more!" the boy yelped as his rows of teeth decreased after the ten minutes of curbstomp. Monika may be a stand user, but he figured why the hell not. "Join our club." Jotaro smirked.

After eating lunch with the girls and recruting 41 people, he decided he'd go sightseeing by himself. As extroverted Natsuki and Sayori were, they understand and respect his decision as he is a man who likes to be alone. Maybe it's time. He can't just sit on a bench watching a play about samurais with his thumb up his ass, he needs to find out what Monika is plotting now.

And so he made his way to her home.

***knock knock*** he knocked on her door. Monika used her stand to appear behind him. Sensing her presence, he immediately turned around but the concrete underneath him turned to wet cement and trapped him. "What do you want, Jotaro." she asked him. Jotaro seemed to be more annoyed that his 15,000 yen loafers and 10,000 yen pants are ruined. But... This is new, he thought all she can do is make stuff disappear on command similar to that Vanilla Ice guy Polnareff told them about on the way to the airport.

"I just dropped by to say hi, yet you ruined my 15,000 yen shoes." Jotaro ominously said. Monika realized he had no intention of hurting her and quickly apologized "O-Oh! Sorry about that! Here let me clean you up." she said as she returned the concrete back to normal and made Jotaro's shoes disappear. Jotaro moved his toes "Are you gonna bring them back?" he asked, annoyed. "Yeah yeah, I'll just get the dirt out. Oh your pants are wet too, let me just-"

Jotaro's pants disappeared exposing his muscular legs and his underwear that had a very large bulge.

"Kyaaaaa!" Monika screamed in embarrassment and covered her reddened face, let's just say Jotaro's pants weren't the only thing wet right now.

"Yakamashi! Shut up and give me my pants back!"

3 minutes later

Jotaro finally got his pants back as he sat on her couch. She shyly took a chocolate from a table and unwrapped it. 'What is it with girls and chocolates?' he thought to himself. "Jotaro... Are you a stand user too?" Monika asked as she turned to face the Joestar, only to come face to face with Star Platinum. "Kyaaaaah!" she screamed and tried to delete the purple muscleman but it won't work. "Does that answer your question?" Jotaro smiled. "J- Jerk!" she berated him. But Monika took note how Jotaro's stand had a physical form, hers only appear as black pixels and boxes. Jotaro's was... An almost naked, purple skinned, powerfully built adonis that looked alot like Jotaro himself but with a mane. She blushed as she can't pry her eyes away from Star Platinum's physique.

She lets out a gulp and asked "W-What does it do?"

Jotaro can't trust her that much yet so he only told her half the truth "It's very good at punching."

Monika rolled her eyes and smiled. As Star Platinum disappeared between them, she scooted closer to him. "I told you what mine can do, now tell me yours." Jotaro said before Monika can scoot in closer. "O-Oh uhh... It can manipulate anything that is not you. For some reason it won't work on you, Jotaro." she said truthfully. Jotaro hummed and crossed his legs. Monika stared at him, he is so handsome, and he is hers, only hers, only hers.

"Do you like someone from the club?" Monika blurted out. She covered her mouthand tried to reprogram Jotaro to forget about what she said, only to have no effect. "What."

"F-Forget about what I said..!"

Jotaro tugged his cap "Hm. I don't really see myself dating any one of them."

Monika was heartbroken. The Joestar is celibate and it's going to be difficult to claim him. She really have to erase any possible competition. Until there is no one left but her, only her.

**crunch***

She jumped at the sound of Jotaro chewing some chocolates. "What? Am I not allowed to have some?" Jotaro asked.

"No no. You can have as much as you want." Monika smiled. "You know, chocolate is a good counter to spicy foods." Jotaro mumbled as he leaned back. "Yeah. Hey did you know that plants developed that flavor as a defense mechanism? And humans are the only organism who enjoy spicy foods. It's like... We're mocking them, like a monster who enjoys eating you the more you struggle." Monika said, Jotaro raised an eyebrow, but he's kind of interested.

"Ahh! Sorry, weird analogy." Monika apologized and leaned back to the couch as well. Jotaro smiled and shook his head. "I'm not a monster, but you're just so cute I swear I could just eat you up." Monika whispered. Jotaro sat up and looked away trying to hide his red face. 'What is this ability?' he thought to himself. "Ahaha, hey I'm just joking around." Monika giggled and blushed. "Tch. You do know no one is watching over the tent, right?" Jotaro asked.

"WHAT?!" it's true. Sayori and Natsuki were having too much fun playing games.

And so Jotaro returned to the festival, Monika stayed home and said she'll follow soon.

A few hours later, it's almost time, he made his way to the club room and Yuri sat facing the window as the fireworks are being set up. "Yuri." Jotaro greeted. Yuri looked at him and patted the chair beside her. Jotaro sat down and lit a cigarrette, they set their gaze at the festival in silence. Meanwhile, it gave Jotaro some time to put a piece together. Were those dreams caused by the girls falling for him? Monika doesn't seem to show it, Yuri probably just acts like that because she barely talk to the opposite sex and Natsuki was probably just grateful for being saved from domestic abuse.

"Jotaro. What do you think of me?" Yuri broke the silence.

"You're cool and misunderstood." Jotaro said as he blew a smoke. "R-Really? Because I think you're amazing! Every blood inside me is screaming for you, I just want to pull your skin and crawl inside you... And.. And..." Yuri trailed off. Jotaro raised an eyebrow, what the fuck.

The fireworks started.

"I love you!" Yuri confessed.

"Whaaaaat?" Jotaro asked.

"Do you accept my confession?"

"Whaaaaat? I can't hear you!" Jotaro raised his voice as the fireworks noise went louder. Jotaro tried to read her mouth as she mouthed something, he can't hear it but he can make out that it's a question. So he answered "Sure. Why not."

The fireworks abruptly stopped.

"Ahaha..."

"What."

"Ahahaha!"

"Yuri?"

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA**"

Suddenly Jotaro's eyes widened as Yuri pulled a knife out to stab herself, his reflex is to hold the hand and try to stop her, but she is as strong as that nurse possessed by Hierophant Green. "Ngh! This isn't the strength of a woman..!" he struggled as Yuri kept laughing like a psycho trying to kill herself. Jotaro's eyesight noticed a black pixel on her tongue. He did what he did to that nurse, he pulled Yuri close and kissed her.

Suddenly Yuri stopped struggling. Jotaro's tongue roamed inside her mouth as he try to search for the stand so he can pull it out with Star Platinum. But nothing is there. Nothing. Yuri melted in to the kiss and lets go of the knife. "ORA!" Star Platinum stomped and destroyed the knife as Jotaro pulled away. Yuri's head slumped over but he caught her, she seemed to have fainted.

Is that also a stand? Was it Monika's? He saw black pixels earlier when she used her stand on him. But why? Something doesn't add up. Or maybe there is...

She looked heartbroken when he told her that he wasn't in to anyone in the club. And maybe that... But it can't be, she is a nice girl...

Monika covered her mouth as she hid inside Natsuki's manga closet and cried as her plan backfired. Instead of getting rid of Yuri, she watched Jotaro french kiss her. Jotaro knew something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. But he needs to keep a low profile and not just rush head in and confront Monika about it. He lifted Yuri's body bridal style and gets out of the building as the fireworks started again.

Monika programmed the fireworks to start once again so the noise can drown her cries of frustration.

Yuri slowly opened her eyes as she found herself in her room. What just happened?

_**Hrtzrwbkwyevsyafenduafbditwneisyagsaveme**_

_Hi! I hope you enjoy the story so far! Please don't ship Jotaro with anyone else but **me.**_

_**On**_ly _me._

_**Just. Monika. :3**_


	9. Ink flows down in to the dark puddle

Saturday.

Sayori felt moody. She felt suddenly drained as she watched television. She could chalk it up as something normal but her period ended a week ago.

Natsuki visited her father in prison, hopefully to make amends. But she returned home crying as her dad basically disowned her, she hugged her cat stuffed toy and bawled her eyes out after returning home. Why is he so mean?

"No... No..!" Yuri panicked as she can't find her knife collection everywhere. She looked through the nook and cranies of her home and she can't find them. "..." she sat down in sorrow, she spent 6 years collecting them all.

"J-Jotaro..? What are these?" Holly asked as she saw a shit ton of different exotic knives on the table. "Trying to save a friend from suicide. None of your business. Go away." Jotaro said. "Oh my! Maybe call the poli-"

"Mom, no. Just stop."

"Okay!"

A newspaper was tossed to their front lawn. As the newspaperman gained considerable distance, he returned back to it's original form. Monika take it that Jotaro likes Yuri more than her, he just flat out kissed her to stop her from killing herself. She was so tempted to return the knives and make Yuri stab herself, but he would suspect her. Jotaro had proven himself to be smart, so the last thing she needs is to make a bad impression since Freek N' You won't be able to alter the Joestar's memories. But as of now, she'll watch him from a distance.

Sunday.

Inside Sayori's room has "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" scribbled every fucking where...

Natsuki somehow dealt with the weird mood swings alittle better by reading manga.

Yuri felt incredibly sick, her head hurts as she tried her best to remember what happened when she sat with Jotaro in the room.

Jotaro stared at himself in the mirror, he always feel like someone is watching him since yesterday. Seeing some black figure at the corner of his eye way too many times for it to be coincidence. As his bathtub finally got full, he lets his pants slide down to the floor.

Meanwhile in Monika's house, the club president fainted with blood on her nose.

Monday.

Jotaro should have seen it coming. Those 55 delinquents were too terrified to show up. So that leaves 3 girls who he didn't know. As Monika checked for attendance, Jotaro approached her. Causing her to flinch "Hey, Jotaro. You need something?" she asked. "No. I was just wondering why you didn't show up last Friday. You said you'd catch up." the Joestar calmly replied. "Oh, I was! I fixed the tent, I saw you carrying Yuri. I'm concerned but I knew you got the situation under control. I talked to her too yesterday, she said she was sick." Monika answered.

Natsuki entered the room and greeted the 3 new members.

"Hey, I thought there are going to be a bunch of members?" Natsuki asked. "Apparently, I'm the one who's holding this club back. If I left then no one would be afraid to join." Jotaro flatly replied. "Don't say that, Jotaro." Monika sincerely said. "Yeah. They are jerks anyway." Natsuki huffed. "You're all I need." Monika mumbled under her breath.

So that leaves Sayori and Yuri absent.

Jotaro felt something was wrong. His gut is going nuts. "I'll be right back." Jotaro ran outside the classroom, determined to find more evidence before confronting the brunette.

Sayori or Yuri?

Sayori or Yuri?

Neither. _**Just Monika**_.

He decided to sprint for Sayori first since he atleast know Yuri was okay, if he could trust Monika 's word at all.

As he reached her house, he lets himself in. "Sayori?" he called out. Maybe she's not home. But he can hear the sound of static coming from her room. He sighed and kicked the door open. The radio was on.

***Sayo-Nara plays***

His eyes widened as he saw her. This time, he was too late. She's already dead. "Tch!" he lifted her up as Star Platinum tore the rope down.

He was panting. He tried looking for a pulse, he tried to listen for her heartbeat, check her breathing. But he found none. "Star Platinum!" he commanded his stand as Star Platinum's hand phased through her chest and started pumping her heart. "Work... Work... Goddamnit." he cussed under his breath. His stand pumped her heart as he gave her mouth to mouth resucitation. But it was too late. She's been dead since yesterday. He lifted her up and gently sets her down to her bed, he silently tried pressing her neck in an attempt to tickle her like old times. But she's not laughing.

Jotaro said nothing and took off his hat out of respect. He noticed a paper in front of the panda stuffed toy he gave her.

"There is no happiness. White represents joy while black represents sorrow. You can't have both, you can't be gray. You can't be in between. I tried to focus on the light yet all I can see is darkness." he crumpled the paper as seething white rage entered his system. No, he's going to confront Monika.

He put two and two together, she likes him. He was so dense. And she is using her stand to eliminate those who like him too. Does this mean Sayori likes him? But instead of a nightmare, he was haunted by the cruel reality.

"Shit!" he figured she might go for Yuri next.

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!" he tries to halt the clock to buy some time as he made his way to Yuri's.

"ORA!"

The door was blown away. "Yuri?! Yuri!" he called out but the girl was nowhere to be found. If she's sick then she should stay at home. Then where the flying fuck is she? Maybe he was too late. Again. This is taking a toll in his sanity as he remembered the painful memories of being too late, seeing Kakyoin's body on the water tower and helplessly watch as DIO threw a knife at Joseph's throat. He kept blaming the shitty motorbike he and Polnareff hotwired.

If Yuri wasn't here then he should go check on Natsuki next. He can't afford to waste time.

The school was... Oddly empty. It's like it was abandoned. What is going on? Barging through the literature club door, he was greeted by Yuri's lifeless body slumped on a table. "Yuri!" He saw the knife on her hand and three stab wounds, two in the stomach, one to the chest.

And there's another note. Stained in blood and hopefully tea.

"I can't see it, but I can hear it." just like a bat. He slammed his hand to the table. "No..." he whispered.

"Jota- huh? KYAAAAAA!!!" Natsuki screamed as she entered the room and saw Yuri's corpse, she puked on her hands and ran outside.

"Natsuki!" Jotaro called out and stopped time, he is not going to lose another one of his friends. He didn't care if she just puked. He didn't care if it stained his 5,000 yen tank top and 30,000 yen coat. He tried to grab her, but as time resumes he noticed the black pixels engulfing her hands. "H-Huh?? Jotaro what's happening?!" Natsuki trembled. Jotaro said nothing and caught her as she lost her feet. Yes, it got deleted. "I don't feel so good..!" Natsuki hugged him. "Please, I don't want to go... I don't want to go..!" she whimpered. Until she distortedly said **"I guess cats don't have 9 lives after all."** "What." Jotaro noticed it and stared at her.

**"fucking Monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"**

Her normal voice returned as she whispered "I'm sorry..."

Natsuki disappeared.

Suddenly, the reality around him warped as Monika unleashed her stand's potential. Jotaro stood up as he was inside the classroom... Yet outside looks bizarre. He was brought in to an ethereal realm with just _herjustherjustheR_

There was a table in the middle of the room and two chairs. He sighed and adjusted his hat. It's time to deal with her.

"Show yourself." he called out.

As he walked closer, he noticed that the vomit on his clothes disappeared. As he sat down, Monika appeared in front of him.

"Jotaro..."

Wasting no time... "STAR PLATINUM!"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" yet he stopped his barrage as he noticed it doesn't work on Monika.

The president sighed and explained "I knew you'd do something like that, and I know I can't do anything to you. So I rewrote myself to be impervious to blunt force trauma."

Jotaro scoffed and sat back down. "Why did you kill them?" he asked, straightforward.

"I just thought it's... Necessary."

"And why?"

"Because I love you!" Monika slammed her hands to the table. "And... And I can't just let them take you away from me."

Jotaro raised an eyebrow "You only met me last week, stupid."

"I know it's ridiculous but... But I just..." she sighed. "That doesn't justify the fact that you killed them." Jotaro coldly said. "You expect me to love a murderer?"

Monika gasped and closed her eyes "Maybe it's the way you treat me... Maybe because you saw me for me and not the school idol I am." she shivered as she confessed.

"Wait, you're the most popular student?"

"See? You didn't even know! You just like me because I'm... Me." Monika breathed shakily. "Well, now I don't like you." Jotaro snarked.

"That won't matter... Because we'll be here forever." Monika retorted. "..." Jotaro looked around, where the fuck are they? Outside the window, he can see the cosmos. What.

Monika lets out a deep sigh and rested her chin on her hands. Staring at Jotaro. She can do this all eternity. Jotaro returned the cold stare.

Okay, so punching his way out won't work. Jotaro's mind formulated a plan. Yuri stopped struggling the moment he kissed her because Monika probably felt jealousy and lost control of Yuri. It's a bold guess, but hey, it's not like he had any other thing to do. Jotaro told Monika about their problems earlier the first time he went to her house and he figured she amped them up. Bitch. But that means that the girls weren't exactly dead, they can still be brought back if Jotaro play his cards right.

***The Kakero The Bluff plays*** (aka Daniel D'arby retires theme)

But now, Monika's about to learn a valuable lesson: You simply can't outsmart a Joestar.

_His ancestor managed to claim victory even in defeat by sealing Dio in a coffin for a century._

_His grandfather sent the single most powerful being that ever existed to space._

_He himself ended DIO's reign of terror before it can truly begin._

Compared to that, Monika is just a school girl who has a crush on him, this is nothing.

Jotaro stood up while she stare at him with surprise, he is going to play mind games. But he has to choose his words carefully, and in character this time. He remembered bluffing Middler when she said she likes him using out of character words Polnareff made him say.

Monika wants to dive the ocean, right? She'll get wet alright...

**Up next: Crazy yandere vs Joestar Sexdrive**


	10. Doki Doki!

"Monika. Do you remember when I said I don't really see myself dating one of them?" he asked. Monika blinked, those are indeed his exact words. "Yes..?"

"I said them. Not all of you. Idiot." Jotaro huffed. And that's the first blow. "You didn't notice how I didn't include you? Because I see myself dating you." Jotaro coldly said but he was cringing inside, he was not used to this. Monika gasped. "R-Really?"

Jotaro smiled.

"Wh-What are you smiling at..?"

"I'm smiling at the girl I like."

He likes her all this time?? All she did was for nothing?! "W-What..? But you said... You don't like..."

"I lied." Jotaro crossed his arms.

He got her.

"I..." Jotaro stopped himself, but he has to, to undo everything Monika did. "Love you. Moron." well, that wasn't so hard after all. This is going to be fun.

"No! No! You're lying, I can tell." Monika stood up and claimed. "But I do. So what do I gotta do for you to believe me?" Jotaro stared at her as she returned the glare. "Don't play with my heart, Jotaro..!" she warned him as pixels appeared all around the room, but Jotaro kept his cool composure and poked her boobs "You want me to play with your tits instead?"

"J-Jotaro!" Monika swatted his hand away and covered her own blushing face. Jotaro noticed the wall glitching out, he leaned forward and pried her hands away. "Well? You did say I'm cute. Aren't you going to eat me up?"

"A... A..." Monika shook her head and glared at him. She have to see if there is the slightest bit of falter in his face.

Monika used to be one of the very best in the debate club and mostly, people's expression shifts when they hesitate or lie. She is very good at spotting it. Making her undefeated in debates as she can counter their arguement by observing their facial expressions.

But Jotaro kept his ice cold stare, his eyes, his expression. His poker face is flawless and it's unnerving her. She should have known, Jotaro is stoic and will not easily budge. "Do you love me? Yes or no?" Jotaro's gruff voice was heard.

"I-I-I... I...!" Monika stuttered, she doesn't know what to say. "A..."

*BAM*

Jotaro slammed his fist to the table, causing her to jump. "What's it gonna be? What's it gonna fucking be?!"

"A.. I.. I don't know!" Monika knew she was being played with, yes she loves him but no she won't fall for it. Never have she ever felt so powerless, she was always in control, yet this man...

"My, that broke my heart." Jotaro muttered sarcastically.

Monika growled at him "You're pushing me too far!" the classroom started to shake. But Jotaro kept his composure, this is more damaging than any physical attack he can give her. A righful payback for corrupting Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki. He knows she made them suffer mentally. Now he'll return the favor.

'I bet you never lost before, woman. But that's because you only met me recently.'

Jotaro shrugged, knowing this won't go anywhere and returned back to his seat. He remembered how N'Doul killed himself with his own stand. He confidently folded his arms. "Monika. You can't program me to be invincible right?"

Monika blinked "... Yes?"

"Then you better come here and kiss me in 3 seconds or I'll kill myself." Jotaro said as Star Platinum appeared behind him. "Y-You wouldn't." Monika stuttered, thinking this was a bluff.

Suddenly, Jotaro star fingered his shoulder. "Jotaro! Stop!" she shrieked as she saw his shoulder spurt blood as he get impaled by the stand's finger.

"3..." Jotaro calmly counted down.

"S-Stop bluffing..!"

"2..."

"Y-You're counting too fast! You can't be serious!" Monika sweated profusely. Star Platinum aimed his fingers to Jotaro's head.

"...1."

Monika closed her eyes and threw herself to him. She kissed him with all of her passion as she wrapped her arms around him to protect him from himself. Suddenly, the room was slowly returning back to normal. Jotaro's theory was right, she was an inexperienced stand user, her emotions can hinder her ability to control her stand.

Jotaro opened his eyes to see her crying on his chest. "Don't ever scare me like that..." she whimpered, but she was surprised as her collar was grabbed and Jotaro lifted her from the ground. She closed her eyes, she deserved this punsihment. She wants to die. But to her surprise, he kissed her forehead. "I didn't say kiss me on the lips, you pervert." Jotaro smiled.

He likes her, he realized it wasn't her stand ability that was making him feel that way, it was his own heart. He likes how she's so intellectual and independent, a leader. She is kind of an obsessive bitch though, but once she told him why, he understood her reasons, kinda. She felt so horrible and stupid. At first she refrain from just programing the girls to not like Jotaro because what is the point if Jotaro himself likes one of the girls? But now that she's sure, she rewrote them...

"I'm sorry, Jotaro... Maybe I should just delete myse-"

"No. Stay or I'll follow you." Jotaro warned. "You don't... Hate me?"

"... Just a little bit for trying to boss me around."

"When did I boss you around?"

"You ordered me to stop smoking."

"Wh- I said I won't judge you but atleast smoke at areas whereit's appropriate to smoke!"

Jotaro removed his cap "Yare yare. This could have all been avoided if you think things through."

"B-But... I just... I don't know how I'd feel if I lose you to one of them." Monika whimpered. "How can you be so smart yet so stupid at the same time?" Jotaro huffed. She shoved him away. "I undid everything and altered their memories... No one knew what happened except for the both of us." she muttered, feeling really shitty.

"I don't think there is happiness in the club..."

"Yare yare daze." he grabbed her hand. "W-Where are you taking me?"

"Out. What's the point of playing around, we're basically a couple now." he said straightforwardly as he dragged her yandere ass outside.

They got out of the classroom. They saw Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori holding a banner that says "Thank you for being good friends!"

"Who's this for?" Jotaro deadpanned. "I don't know, I swear I didn't manipulate them to do this." Monika whispered, confused as well. "It's for you two, silly!" Sayori smiled. "Yeah! We just want to say how much we appreciate you guys." Natsuki said.

"H-Huh? I can understand Jotaro since he helped you guys out, but me? What did I..." Monika asked. "Well, you accepted us, and founded the club! Without it, I doubt we'd all be friends." Sayori cheered. "Yes. Even though we're all different, it felt just like home." Yuri adds. Monika started crying and hugs the girls. "Group hug!" Natsuki screamed. "Jotaro! Why aren't you joining?" Sayori asked. "I have cramps." Jotaro lied but they feel something engulf them.

Monika saw it, the three girls smiled as they figured Star Platinum was joining the hug. "Jotaro, you edgy boy." Monika taunted. "Join us! Join us! Join us!" Sayori chanted.

"YAKAMASHI!"

They all laughed except for Jotaro.

"Yare yare daze." Jotaro gasped as he felt her hand grasp his, he glared at her to which she smiled in return, well, how can he say no to a face like that?

The year went on very well. Jotaro found himself smiling more often, which is really really weird. The year finished with just 5 members in the Literature Club, yes they are few, but what matters is the friendship they made.

Holly won't stop pestering him about Monika. "She's perfect for you!"

"Shut up."

"She's so nice, responsible and smart."

"Shut up, damnit." Jotaro sighed.

The nightmares completely stopped, Sayori finally decided to take anti depressants, which are kind of costly, but she'll manage. Her parents finally returned home, when Jotaro asked what job she wanted to pursue in one of the Literature Club's meetings, she said she is very interested in real estate, since finding homes for other people seemed like a nice job. Guess he'll recommend her to old geezer. Jotaro scoffed at the thought of Sayori being able to buy a submarine one day.

Meanwhile, they all support Natsuki's decision to create a draft for her new manga, one day, while they're writing short stories, Natsuki decided, "Might as well try sketching it!"

Jotaro said her drawing was absolute shit, but all it did was make her more determined to be better and make the cap wearing asshole eat his own words "One day, you're going to be buying my work!"

Yuri was interested in applying a job for the Speedwagon Foundation. As she did quite alot of research and the Notre Dame incident sparked an interest. Legend has it, that a blonde italian hothead fought against a supernatural ancient entity inside that building and died.

Jotaro was kind of curious however as Joseph told him about stand arrows, something Enya the hag purchased and granted DIO and the Joestar Bloodline stands. But he won't pay much attention to it, he'll focus on earning that PhD at marine biology.

Monika pursued law, while finishing her book called "Pen and ink."

She once asked Jotaro what she should name her book and this is how it went...

"So..? Any ideas, love?"

"Yare yare daze, stop with the pet names, it's so childish." he sighed. "But I love seeing your reaction! Anyways, any suggestions?" Monika twirled the pen around her fingers. Jotaro thought about it for awhile before answering "How to Read."

Monika facepalmed "... Nevermind."

Maybe she was wrong, there is happiness in the club after all.

**That ending was absolute shit. I might add a special chapter though. A very _special _****one.**


	11. Smut

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for Monika.**

It's 2 am in the morning.

Jotaro rubbed his eyes as he felt his cheeks being poked. Slowly opening his eyes, it was Monika. "What do you want?" Jotaro yawned and sat up. "I just got a little lonely. Parents working abroad and all..." Monika said as she kneeled besides his futon. Jotaro blinked and turned his back on her to sleep. "Hey don't ignore me!" she whispered angrily. "Can it wait til tomorrow?" he huffed.

Silence occured for 15 seconds, Jotaro assumed she already left, but he tensed up as her bra suddenly landed on his face. He tossed it away to turn around her, he felt her hands wrap around his waist as her bare chest push to his back. "What the..?"

"Jotaro~"

He felt her breathe on his nape as she gently nibbled his birthmark. "What are you doi-" he shuts his mouth as he felt her hand slide down his pants. Jotaro's tanktop seemingly disappeared as he lets out a shaky exhale. "It's so thick and massive..." she whispered as she slowly pulled it out and stroked it. Jotaro shuts his eyes "Pervert..!"

Her leg rested on top of his as her strokes picked up the pace.

He broke free and sat up. He can't afford to ejaculate on his 2,000 yen underwear, it'll take forever to get the stain out. "What is your problem?" he asked, annoyed at his girlfriend's sudden horniness. "You seem tense. Let me help you relax, Jotaro." she calmly said as she slowly caressed his muscular thighs. Jotaro quickly looked away as he realized she's topless. My God, her uniform hides her size well.

While he started brainstorming on how Monika was secretly stacked this whole time, he jumped as he felt her lick his cock. "For the record, I didn't use my stand to make them bigger, Jotaro~"

"... Fuck." he cussed as her tits engulfed his erection. She sucked on the tip as she gave him a boobjob. Jotaro whipped his head back, this is so much better than just using your hands. Biting his lip, he knows what this woman is going for. She wants to make him submit.

He grabbed her hair by instinct as she gave up on using her chest and started deep throating him. She slowly slides down, then slowly slides up. Monika will look at him in the eye as she did her job. Seeing Jotaro's usually hardened face contort to someone fighting back pleasure, she finds it cute and satisfying, knowing only she can make Jotaro feel that way. Jotaro gasped as he felt her tongue play with his cock while it's inside her mouth, it's too much. Monika gagged as he thrusted all of his length.

He blew a load inside. "Shit!" he had half a mind to apologize since she could have choked herself. But her eyes lustfully fluttered as she swallowed every drop. Slowly pulling away, she lunged forward to kiss him.

Jotaro was aroused as his erection did not falter at all, but WHAT THE FUCK he can't help but feel like he kissed his own dick, specially now that Monika forcefully shoved her tongue to his mouth as she crawled on top of him, rubbing her clit to his boner.

Jotaro lets out an involuntary moan, Monika's half open eyes winked at him, as if to say she won.

That does it.

He reversed their positions as he was now on top of her. Planting both his hands besides her face as he pulled away. Monika caressed his muscular arms and whispered "I didn't know you are even capable of making that sound~" she taunted. "Yare yare. Now to see what you're capable of." Jotaro leaned forward and softly kissed her cheek.

He slowly placed his member to her entrance. "A-" she lets out a yelp but she covered her mouth as he slowly descends. "Ahh..." he exhaled as he penetrated her love cave. She whimpered as he shoved his whole length in. "Fuck." she cussed, but Jotaro took it as a sign to go faster. "Fuck, fuck noOO!"

"YAKAMASHI!"

She grabbed his head and made him kiss her instead to shut her up. The last thing those two needs is Holly walking in on them.

She bit his lip as her hole gets sore, he relentlessly thrusted, hard and assertive. They broke away from the kiss as she dugged her nails on his muscular back. The pain becomes pleasure as she was lost in ecstasy. Jotaro's eyes widened as he felt her cream over his member. He paused briefly, until her legs wrapped around his waist "When... Did you even get the time to wear your hat?" Monika panted. "Yare yare, you don't have the right to ask me when you're always wearing that white ribbon in the back of your head." Jotaro shakily replied and resumed his assault.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed around the quiet room as Jotaro's futon got more wrinkled due to their aggressive hot sex. "Ahh, yes! Ahh... Right there!"

"I told you to shut up..!"

"Jotaro!"

The rickety wooden floor started to make some noise as he pounded her harder and harder. "I didn't know... You like me this much..!" Monika exclaimed. "You want me to stop?"

"NO!"

He obeyed and continued to ram her, going balls deep as she scream in pain and pleasure. Jotaro pinned both her wrists down to the floor, letting his Joestar Sexdrive lead.

It seems like a flash but suddenly, he was ramming her from behind. Pinning her shoulders down as his hips thrusted forward, her toned ass hitting his pelvis repeatedly as she repeatedly get skewered by the Joestar rod. Moaning and whimpering, she was driven over the edge as tears involuntarily flow. It felt so good. She started drooling on the cushion as her eyes roll on the back of her head. With one last thrust, Jotaro growled as he lets out his seed. "Nnn..." he collapsed on top of her as the two horny idiots breathe heavily, so sweaty and so tired. "Maybe you should stay the night if you're lonely." Jotaro whispered. "I'm... Not going... Anywhere..." Monika panted.

**Your next line is going to be "WHY DID YOU PUT SMUT ON A RATED T FIC YA CRAZY FUCK?!"****And to answer your question... I don't really know, I'm just in the mood to write some lemon. Okay nothing to see here.**


	12. Monsters from the past

"Hey, I think I've seen you before.." the Pakistani man said as he used his stand to control the man to make him push his wheelchair.

"Eh? You seen me befo?" the man with the wired jaw struggled to reply. "Yes. I believe you also worked for him."

The man with the injured jaw tensed up. "I see you are as weh." he replied.

"Steely Dan. And you are?"

"Call me Rubbe Sou."

Steely Dan controlled the man to lit him a cigarrette. It's been almost a year since he received that nightmarish beatdown, with every bone in his body broken, he used all of his money DIO payed him in advance from killing Enya to afford high tech medical surgeries. Replacing almost all of his bones with actual meta, suddenly, the name Steely Dan makes sense. Rubber Soul on the other hand, have bad luck, since DIO didn't pay him in advance, he has to use his own revenue to wire his jaw shut.

Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital. A woman with a surgical mask sat beside a dark skinned girl. "Mariah, how are you?"

"Just fine, Middler. Lord DIO is generous enough to immediately heal me the moment he received the news about my defeat. And then he... Filled me soon after." Mariah purred, DIO used the same healing ability on Pucci, Mariah didn't know why he is so fond of her, maybe because she's good in the bedroom. "Yeah... Lord DIO..." Middler frowned and looked down, so far, the teeth replacement was a success, and the remaining hitmen who are sort of loyal from DIO's faction reunited in one hospital when they found out DIO was utterly defeated.

"I still can't believe that 17 year old punk won against our Lord..." Mariah huffed. "His stand is powerful, strong and... And... He's dreamy." Middler said with a smile, bearing no ill will towards her crush. "Rubber Soul and Steely Dan were here too, you know?"

"Yeah."

Meanwhile in Japan...

"Jotaro, stop cheating!" Monika whined as Jotaro used Star Platinum to play the grand piano. "It's not cheating." he huffed. "It is! Use your own fingers, come on, I'm trying to teach you, love."

"I told you to stop with the pet names."

"I will if you stop slacking off."

Jotaro sighed and withdrew his stand. "Yare yare daze."

Monika embraced his back to guide his fingers. "Can you do it without being overly touchy?" he grumbled under his breath. "Nope!" she cheekily replied. Everytime he pressed a key, he can feel her chin rest on his shoulder. "This is embarrassing." he scoffed. "And why? We're the only ones here." she giggled and nibbled on his ear. "Tch, damnit, woman." Jotaro gently tried to push her away.

"Jotaro, don't make me fuck you."

"Piss off."

She giggled as he tugged his cap, she resorted to just embracing him as Jotaro tried to figure out the keys on his own.

A few days later...

"Flight 987 is currently approaching Japan International Airport! Jotaro~ can't wait to see you..!" Middler muttered in excitement. "Heh. Don't be too excited, Middler. We're here to tie up loose ends, not hook up with them." Mariah smiled. "If I remember, Polnareff is french, why would he still be here?" Alessi asked. "I don't know, Hol Horse said he was a loner even before he betrayed DIO." Rubber Soul shrugged. "I'm going to make sure they all die painfully..!" Steely Dan growled.

"Ahh, yes! Ms. Holly, Jotaro is quite a gentleman behind the scenes." Monika winked at him as they ate dinner together. "You know, if you two are going to talk about me, atleast make sure I already left the damn room." Jotaro grumbled as his mom and his girlfriend giggled. "Oh! By the way, Jotaro. We have a visitor for today~" Holly squealed.

"Don't care." Jotaro stood up to go outside. "Bonjour! Ahahaha!" he tensed up as he came face to face with Jean Pierre Polnareff himself, who engulfed him in a manly hug "It's so good to see you, you hardass!"

"Polnareff, what are you doing here?"

"That's not a way to greet your old chum now, was it?"

"Ahh, you must be Jean Pierre Polnareff, you arrived earlier than expected..." Holly drifted off. "Hello Mrs. Kujo! Goodevening! The flight was a bit jaunty, but I arrived safe and sound."

"Hello, my name is Monika. Jotaro is my property." Monika introduced herself. "What." Jotaro asked.

"Aw! You've found yourself quite a lovely lady, Jotaro! I never thought you had it in you." Polnareff grinned. Jotaro rolled his eyes and returned the smile.

After an hour of talking, Jotaro decided it'd be nice to call it a night as Monika went home, Christmas is coming and he have to give something to the girls, but as a manly man, he have no idea what girls want. A pair of boxing gloves? A baseball bat? He is not good at thinking for presents, much less girly ones.

"Jotaro, mon ami! What are you zoning out about?" Polnareff slapped his back as the two of them are outside the garden. "Nothing."

"You know, Mr. Joestar told me you joined a literature club! That's so cute! Ahaha!" the frenchman chuckled. "Heh. Damn gramps. How about you? What have you been up to?" Jotaro asked as Polnareff's expression suddenly turned serious. "The arrows that pierced DIO's body and gave your bloodline stands, there are alot of it out there..." Polnareff said. "Yeah, Speedwagon Foundation was trying to trace it." Jotaro tugged his cap. "But I already cracked it, Jotaro! Enya bought it from some... Fucking mob boss! From Italy! And I'm trying to track it myself." Polnareff posed for no damn reason.

Jotaro sighed, not interested in that for the mean time. "Just let the Foundation do their job, you're gonna drive gramps outta business." Jotaro chuckled.

"If you're trying to think of presents, just give them something from your heart." Polnareff adviced. "Wait, how did you..."

"You're talking to yourself just a moment ago."

"... Yare yare daze."

Polnareff giggled and whipped out a camcorder "By the way, Mr. Joestar mailed me this shit! He told me to watch it with you when New Year comes but screw that, we'll watch it right now." the frenchman said, giddy. "I bet it's something stupid."

"I hope it's hot girls!" the frenchman smiled.

The video played. It showed Joseph Joestar lounging at a sofa wearing formal attire.

"Jotaro, Polnareff! Happy New Year! I'd like to take a moment of silence for... Avdol, Kakyoin and Iggy." Joseph said before he paused for 10 seconds, the two wordlessly watched it.

"So! New Year, new me!

... Just kidding, I'm still a piece of shit. Kehehe!"

The two can't help but smile at the geezer. "But back to business." Joseph cleared his throat.

"The enemies we fought, are coming back for us."

"NANI?!" Polnareff exclaimed. "Yakamashi!" Jotaro scolded.

"Most of DIO's men were dead due to the fleshbud going berserk, but there are quite a few coming after you. You specifically, Jotaro. Those who are hired by DIO using cash, are still very much alive. For some reason, even though they don't have to, they want to avenge that bloodsucking fiend." Joseph said in a deep voice.

"Alessi, Mariah, Rubber Soul, Middler, Steely Dan. Those are what my intel got so far." the old Joestar said. "How did he know?" Polnareff asked out loud. "And by info I mean Hol Horse right here!" Joseph smiled and patted the Emperor user beside him. "Howdy." he greeted.

"That fucking cowboy!" Polnareff growled.

"No worries, he turned in to a new leaf. He was hired by the Foundation to trace down the remains of the stand arrows from a mob called Passione."

"Yes, it was a rather rowdy journey but their stands can't beat my gun." Hol Horse cockily finger shoots the camera.

"Oh come on, Mr. Joestar! You could have hired me!" Polnareff wailed comically. "He can't hear you, moron." Jotaro sighed. "Oh right, Merry Christmas to you and you too, Polnareff." Joseph smiled. "Hey Polnareff! No hard feelings huh?" Hol Horse greeted.

"Fuck you fuck you!" the frenchman snarled. "See you soon, you two!" Joseph waved as the video ends.

"Heh. Damn geezer." Jotaro smiled. "Fucking Hol Horse! Ugh!" Polnareff pouted. "But." the frenchman patted Jotaro's shoulder "I'll stick around just to give you a helping hand against those bastards who want round 2."

"Tch. Sure, just don't hog them all to yourself." Jotaro smiled.

"By the way, does Monika have any cute friends you can introduce me to?" Polnareff grinned. Jotaro remained silent.

"Oh don't give me that look, Jotaro, I'm just 22 years old!"

There was an awkward pause before Jotaro broke the ice "Wait, what are their stand abilities again?"

December 18

"Are you sure Jotaro would like... That?" Sayori asked unsurely as Natsuki just grabbed a tank top with polka dots. "Pfft, of course! I'd smack him if he doesn't!" Natsuki huffed and puts it in the shopping cart. "What about Yuri... Hmm.. What would Yuri like?" Natsuki pondered. "Oh it's pretty obvious, a book." Sayori replied as they walked towards the bookstore inside the mall. "Natsuki look, a foreigner. Foreigners..." Sayori tugged her friend's shirt. "You haven't seen one before? I'm pretty sure Jotaro is a quarter Italian, quarter English and half Japanese so he counts as one." Natsuki shrugged.

Although there is something wrong with these two women. The dark skinned one seemed to hear what they said and nudged the ivory skinned one.

"Yuri would surely... Like this." Sayori gulped as they stared at a book called "Anxiety"

"She does love these kind of books..." Natsuki muttered. "I'll buy her a fancy notebook." Sayori smiled. "What about Monika?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh she already told us what she wants." the taller girl smiled.

"A heart felt poem?" Jotaro asked. "Yes, she said she would like to receive poems from our hearts." Yuri smiled warmly. That makes sense, Monika can use her stand to have virtually anything she wants.

Hmm, let's see... Jotaro never really wrote about anything else aside from the sea or ocean or violence. He wonders just what she wants.

"Bonjour, madamoiselle!" Polnareff introduced himself to Yuri as he just barged in through her door. Jotaro was not surprised, Polnareff tried hitting on Nena, the 16 year old host for the Empress stand, and failed miserably.

"H-Hello..." Yuri timidly greeted.

Polnareff tried his best to sweep her off her feet as he talked about himself and France.

Yuri gulped and stuttered that she will make them some tea, obviously not wanting to talk to the frenchman. Polnareff noticed this and begged for Jotaro's help.

**Just as when you thought it was over. I honestly thought it was over too then I got ideas for fights and decided to add this crap.**


	13. Tea

"Jotaro old pal, what should I do?!" he wailed as he grabbed his collar. Jotaro shoved him away and calmly replied "Cut your hair and tell her you're a stand user. She told me she likes guys with short hair."

Of course, the cutting the hair part was a joke, Jotaro just wanted to see how far Polnareff would go. "Silver Chariot!" he screamed as the knight appeared.

"Just a little off the top..." he pointed at his tall hair as Silver Chariot prepared it's rapier.

***schwing!***

(Picture Polnareff having a Stroheim hairdo)

Jotaro's eyes widened, but then again, this is Polnareff so he shouldn't be surprised. "Yare yare daze."

Monika was planning her perfect Christmas celebration with Jotaro. Her plan includes, putting a mistletoe on top of them as they were casually talking and demand to be kissed. "That would be perfect." she smiled to herself. Setting her ribbon down, she can't stop thinking about him, it's like, she was hotwired to think about him all the time. She can't imagine how devastated she would be if something happens to him or how angry she would be if someone tried to take him away from her...

Unknown to her, she was being stalked by Steely Dan as she casually walked home. Apparently, locating Jotaro's school wasn't so hard, Alessi managed to get some info that the toughest delinquent is dating the school star, so Steely Dan will make good use of that knowledge and attack Jotaro where it hurts.

"Yuriiiii!" Sayori knocked on her door repeatedly, after walking Natsuki home with their presents, she felt the need to check Yuri. The door was opened by a depressed frenchman, who suddenly lit up at the sight of her.

She screamed in terror as she kicked Polnareff in the balls out of reflex.

"OW! Ugh..." Polnareff collapsed.

"Oi, Polnareff. Are you okay over there?" she heard Jotaro's gruff voice. "Oh my! I didn't mean to..! I'm so sorry!" Sayori gasped in shock as she offered to help him up. Suddenly, all the pain inside Polnareff's body disappeared completely as the rose haired maiden grabbed his hand with her delicate one. "I-It's okay, madamoiselle..."

Middler huffed from the other side of the street, from what she saw, only that Polnareff pervert was in sight. She hopes to find Jotaro before Mariah does because she was so sure the other woman would attempt to kill him the moment she got the chance.

"Eh?? Really? So... So Jotaro's Cairo Crusade was true?? It's about you guys?! Vampires exists?!" Sayori asked. "Oui! I was there! I am one of the heroes." Polnareff smirked as Yuri sets down the teapot. "I'm sorry, but your friend is just too awkward." Yuri whispered to Jotaro to which he chuckled and replied "That's rich coming from you."

Yuri glared at him and huffed. "Jotaro-chan. Is it okay if we tell the girls?" Polnareff asked. "Yeah. It would be bad if they got caught in the crossfire, might as well keep them safe." he replied. "What are you talking about?" Sayori asked in confusion.

"Wait did you just called me Jotaro-chan-"

"Okay, m'ladies. DIO's agents, some of them survived and want to avenge him. So it might be nice if you girls would stay out of harm's way. It would break my heart to see something bad happen to you two." Polnareff cooed. "Sayori, we have to tell Monika and Natsuki." Yuri said. "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Jotaro?" Sayori asked.

"Yare yare. You should ask if they're going to be oka-"

"Of course he'll be okay! Jean Pierre Polnareff is on his side!"

They suddenly heard a giggle from somewhere in the room.

"Y-Yuri..?" Sayori stuttered. "That's not me..."

The remote control suddenly turned to a familiar small hellish abomination. "Jotaro~ you're making me jealous!"

"H-High Priestess! The stand!" Polnareff screamed. "Shimatta." Jotaro cussed as he summoned Star Platinum to protect the girls. Sayori and Yuri blinked, due to High Priestess being a mineral transforming stand, they can see it.

"Woah woah!" Sayori exclaimed as it turned to a speargun. It fired towards Yuri, but Silver Chariot is fast enough to parry the bullet.

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!" Jotaro yelled as he tried to subdue it in stop time, remembering the last time he tried to crush it, it turned to razor, so now he is not taking any chances.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"Toki wa ugokidasu." the speargun flew and broke the window. As the two stand users jump out to pursue it, it disappeared. "Polnareff, stay behind and guard the girls, it probably turned to something else to hide from us."

"Yes sir!" Polnareff grinned, he can show off and act like a hero.

"What was that about?? They're already here?" Sayori asked, visibly shaken. "Yeah. You two stay back." Polnareff looked around in high alert. His eyes widened, he realized something very important, he gave a quick goodbye to the girls and Jotaro as he sprinted out of there.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Jotaro yelled out, Polnareff is at risk of being ambushed if he ran off on his own.

Jotaro sighed as the frenchman got away and looked around the street calmly, it seems like the High Priestess wasn't here to fight.

Rubber Soul have managed to stumble upon Kujo residence by accident. "... Wait. If I recall correctly, that must be Holly Joestar Kujo." Rubber pondered as he tried to remember the time Enya briefed them about the Joestars.

Apparently, the Joestat Egyptian Tour Group (aka STARDUST CRUSADERS) pursued DIO not only to avenge their ancestor but also to subdue Holly's stand. Holly is now healthy and had some sort of control of her vine stand which she haven't decide what to call yet, as the memories of the briefing returned, Rubber grinned and intend on holding her as hostage to murder Jotaro.

"Polnareff is here. He is here with my Jotaro." Middler said as she approached the Bastet user. "Well, still found no signs of Joseph Joestar yet." Mariah said as she lit a cigarette. "It's kinda weird though. I always assumed Jotaro was the anti social type, but then again, with those looks, he is popular with the ladies." Middler sighed.

Jotaro immediately checked on Monika if she is fine. Her stand ability might be very versatile, but her inexperience might cause her some trouble.

Holly hummed to herself as she washed the dishes, dancing to Cheryl Lynn's Got to be Real waiting for her teapot to boil. As she turned around, she yelped in surprise before laughing "Oh, Jotaro you scared me."

She resumed her chore as Jotaro reached out for her neck...

***stab***

(piano part of il vento d'oro plays)

"A-Ahh..!"

Holly turned around and shrieked as her son got impaled by a silver knight. "Not to fear, Ms. Holly. This man is not your son." Polnareff glared at "Jotaro."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Lol just kidding.

The man revealed himself as the Jotaro skin he was wearing turned in to a yellow blob.

Rubber Soul's Yellow Temperance crawled up his rapier's blade. "Well, well... You're not as dumb as you look. Seriously, your hair..." Rubber chuckled as Polnareff scoffed. 'Why isn't he bleeding?! I stabbed his stand... How did Jotaro beat this guy again..?'

"Ms. Holly! Get out now!" but it was too late, Holly was grabbed by the blob and pinned to a wall.

"So far, all I need to do is avoid Jotaro and I'll let the others take care of him. You're quite tough for surviving though, but your survival streak ends now." Rubber cockily cackled as they hear the sound of water boiling. Polnareff can't attack as Rubber had full guard on front... So it only left him no choice but to attack his blindside to create an opening...

"Charioooot!" he yelled out as SC fired the rapier from the hilt and hit the teapot, shattering it. "W-What the?" as Rubber turned around with his stand, the boiling hot water splashed on his face and chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!!"

Polnareff took the opportunity to punch him in the face.

Jotaro's eyes widened, Steely Dan was outside Monika's home chuckling to himself, that means. The Pakistani man turned and saw him.

"Jotaro! The Lovers had already entered her nervous system, and there is nothing you can do about it." Dan taunts. "Y-Yaro!" Jotaro growled as he stepped forward. "Woah, stay there or else your girlfriend will know the true meaning of pain." Steely Dan said as Jotaro stopped in his tracks.

"Nyeh!" Dan yelled as he kicked a post with his shin, remembering his previous fight with this asshole, old geezer almost broke his foot, he can't imagine what pain Monika is in right now.

He has to restrain this guy.

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!" as time halts, he used Star Platinum to grab hold of Steely Dan, as time resumes, the man shrieked in pain as the muscle stand's grip was too hard. "Nggr! No matter what, she'll feel tenfold of my struggle..!" Dan said as he squirmed, leaving Jotaro no choice but to let him go.

As he broke free, the Pakistani man decided to run away from Jotaro. "S-Shimatta, if he gets hit by a car then..." Jotaro didn't want to continue that sentence and ran after him.

"You dare scar my beautiful face?? How dare you!" Rubber said as Polnareff was totally restrained on the other side of the wall with yellow blob all around his body. Rubber leaned to the stove as he breathed heavily, fondling his face scarred with burns. "I just got my jaw and nose fixed you french fuck!" he yelled out as he kept panting. "But now... Yellow Temperance will devour you, you shithead!"

"S-Shit..! Jotaro where are you- HMPH!" Polnareff squirmed as the blob covered his mouth.

"SAVAGE GARDEN!" they heard Holly yell as the stove suddenly turned on full power, Rubber screamed in pain as his upperbody got roasted by the fire.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!"

Polnareff looked down to see Holly's vines coming out of her foot and on to the stove. 'She's Mr. Joestar's daughter alright!' he thought in awe as Yellow Temperance disappeared.

"Ahh... Gotta say, you're quite a tough bastard." Polnareff panted as Holly fell on her knees. "But you said it yourself, I'm a survivor!" Polnareff stood tall as the burning man kept screaming.

"Merci, Ms. Holly! Now allow me to take out the trash!" SC appeared and repeatedly stabbed Rubber Soul.

"HORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORAHORA!" with one last slash, the enemy's corpse was flung outside. "Au revoir." (Arrividerci)

**Savage Garden!**


	14. These Joes ain't loyal

Jotaro needed to find rope, fast. Steely Dan led him to a nearby cafe near Natsuki's house.

The girl in question saw Jotaro chasing a fairly attractive guy while she was drinking coffee and writing poems.

"J-Jotaro?"

"Shit."

"Ahh you two know eachother huh?" Steely Dan smirked and grabbed Natsuki's coffee. "Now if you don't want your precious girlfriend to be hurt, choose. Should I burn myself, or this girl?"

"Jotaro what is he talking about?!" Natsuki asked in panic. "Stand user. If he gets hurt, Monika will feel the pain tenfold. You have to tell her now!" Jotaro yelled. Natsuki gulped, it was rare for Jotaro to feel agitated, so she nodded. "WRONG ANSWER!" Steely Dan poured it at himself, and winced at the burning sensation.

"YOU FUCKING-" Jotaro prepared to punch him but he remembered it would be the same as hitting her too.

Natsuki wasted no time and ran away towards Monika's house.

Steely Dan shook his head and glanced at the kitchen, "I'm pretty sure you already know what happens if The Lovers was inside someone's head, right?" he smirked as Jotaro kept his seething rage filled glare at him, he remembers well, the fleshbud will eat their brain inside out.

Where did Polnareff go? Jotaro needs him to shrink his stand and extract The Lovers just like what they did with Joseph.

"Really?? A stand put me in some sort of spell?" Monika asked as Natsuki panted "Yes!... It's what I just said..!" she replied.

"But... I manipulated myself to be impervious to any physical pain." Monika deadpanned, last month, she accidentally cuts her finger trying to slice some carrots, so she also programed herself to be impervious to any other pain on top of blunt force trauma immunity she already have when she trapped Jotaro in that room a couple of months ago. "W... What? You mean... I RAN HERE FOR NOTHING?!" Natsuki whined.

'Polnareff... Where the fuck did you go?!' Jotaro thought spitefully as he was now being forced by Steely Dan to snort wasabi. "Do it or she loses a finger!" Steely Dan threatened as he held the butcher knife close to his finger.

Natsuki and Monika were warped inside the cafe, but they can't see Jotaro anywhere. Monika cussed under her breath, she knows she warped themselves to his location. "Let's split up! I'll look for him outside, he must be somewhere around here." Monika said, she figured it was her emotions making her ability faulty. "Right." Natsuki said as the taller girl left.

"Y-You think I'm bluffing?! I'll show you!"

**schnk***

"AAAAAAACK! FUCK!"

Natsuki jumped at the noise, it was from the kitchen, she ran towards the door, ignoring the warnings the cook told her about to buff guys being weird.

Steely Dan cuts of his pinky finger, he did it because Jotaro took too long to obey his command, but it still hurts like a motherfucker. Jotaro gritted his teeth, he was so sure Monika felt that tenfold.

"Jotaro!" Natsuki called out. "YAKAMASHI! I told you to get out of here!" Jotaro yelled out as Steely Dan shivered from the pain. "Just listen to me! Monika was unnafected! She used her stand to make herself immune to pain!" Natsuki called out.

Jotaro's eyes widened as Steely Dan gasped. "N-NANI?! She's a..." he slowly looked towards the Joestar who had this terrifying smirk on his face. Steely Dan gulped as Jotaro stood straight and walked closer.

"I-I'M SO SORRY!" Dan fell flat on his ass. "We've been through this, you know." Jotaro calmly said as he got up. "P-Please just punch me once! Just one!" Steely Dan begged.

Jotaro glanced at Natsuki, who smiled at him. "Kick his ass for ruining my coffee." she huffed.

"A-Ahh I'm sorry about your coffee!" Steely Dan stood up and kneeled. "Forgive me, Jotaro! I'll... I'll pay for her coffee!"

"Yare yare. Fine, I will."

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah. If you snort this." Jotaro said as Star Platinum grabbed the back of Dan's head and forced it to the wasabi plate. "A-Ahh! Is that all..? Okay!" and so he snorted it. "AAAAACKK!" Steely Dan screamed as the burning sensation entered his nasal cavity "Hothothothot!" Steely Dan teared up but he smiled, without Kakyoin he won't get restrained this time, he called his stand to retreat and enter that Natsuki girl's ear instead.

"Y-You'll forgive me right? You won't do the ORAORA thing on me?" Steely Dan asked hopefully. "Nah, I lied. I still feel like beating you up." Jotaro said.

Steely Dan tensed up, but that's fine. He just needs to stall time. "I-I can tell you about my teammates!" he offered. What is taking The Lovers so long?

Meanwhile outside.

"This is rather a peculiar looking parasite." Monika mumbled to herself as she held a jar containing The Lovers. She trapped it when she saw it come out of her ear.

Back inside.

"Hmph. Put on a show for me, Jotaro." Natsuki crossed her arms and walked beside her friend. "Aye aye ma'am." he replied gruffly as Star Platinum appeared and smiled. "G-GIEEE!" Steely Dan panicked as his stand was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, I don't even know his name." Natsuki pondered. "S-Steely Dan." the man whimpered.

Jotaro and Natsuki glanced at eachother before looking back at him. "STEEL-y Dan. Why don't we put that name to the test?" Jotaro quips, Natsuki smiled, she will totally use that line on one of her future manga works.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!"

This time, Steely Dan is dead as fuck as he crashed through a brick wall motionless. "Well. I guess he didn't live up to his name." Natsuki shrugged as they both walked away like badasses.

2 hours later.

"Where have you been??"

"What do you mean where have I been, you're the one who ran off, you moron."

Jotaro noticed how the kitchen was a mess. "Well, I realized your mom was in danger since she was alone, so I fought that Rubber Soul guy and I almost died!" Polnareff argued. "The Lovers tried to kill Monika and I beat the shit out of Steely Dan." Jotaro retorted.

"Oh. So we both got our hands full that time." Polnareff said.

"So. How did you survive?" Jotaro asked as he lit a cigarette. "Well, Ms. Holly used her stand." Polnareff replied.

Stand name: Savage Garden

Stand user: Holly Kujo

Stats: Same as Hermit Purple.

Abilities: Hermit Purple, but green.

December 19

"They both died?! Are you kidding me?!" Mariah yelled. "Yeah, look." Middler nonchalantly pointed at the newspaper that shows a man skewered with burns, and a thoroughly pummeled foreigner found in a cafe with tenderized metal bones.

"Okay, the smart thing to do is regroup. Where is that pedo guy again?" Mariah said, she almost forgot about Alessi. "That guy just doesn't want to cooperate, he is enjoying being a tourist now that there isn't pressure from Lord DIO." Middler rolled her eyes.

"Polnareff. Oi." Jotaro knocked on the guest room, but he didn't receive any response but the frenchman's loud snoring. He shrugged and decided to head to Yuri's so he could write a poem. "Mom, if Polnareff asked about where I am, tell him to stay hereand guard you instead." Jotaro called out. "Okay!"

As usual, he lets himself inside her house without knocking.

With Christmas fast approaching, he figured why the hell not and write the others different poems too. Setting the notepad down at the small table, he roamed around her living room to find a pen. Then suddenly, worry entered his mind as he remembered that High Priestess knows where she lives, he immediately ran towards her bedroom.

But stopped in his tracks as he heard moaning. Yuri is moaning from the other side of the door, the moans are suggestive. What is she doing? Is someone here with her? That can't be right, she's a loner.

Using Star Platinum to unlock the door from the other side, he rudely opened the door only to saw Yuri, naked, touching herself with...

"Jotaro..?"

"Wait is that my pen-" he shook his head and immediately closed the door with his face flushed. What the hell?!

He turned around and tried to forget about anything but Yuri opened the door, still naked and called out his name. "Don't worry, I didn't see anything." he lied. 'I really wish I didn't see anything." he thought grimly.

"I-It's fine." she replied as he turned around and looked at her in the eye, trying is best not to glance at her massive bust. "Could you put on some clothes, Yuri?" Jotaro deadpanned. "Ahhh..." she nods but walked towards him.

"Hm?"

"I didn't finish..." she said breathlessly as she embraced him. Jotaro tensed up "What..!" he asked out loud, how could this happen? He was so sure after her fight with Monika that she rewrote the three to remain platonic to him. He immediately worried for Yuri's safety, if Monika found out about this, she'd kill her. And what would Monika feel? It'll break her heart.

"No." he sternly said as he gently shoved her away. "But Jotaro-"

"Hands off, woman." he extended his arms to keep her at arm's length, but he accidentally groped her tits, much to her arousal and his embarrassment "Shit."

"I feel so hot... I-I don't know what to do..." she grabbed his hands to keep them at her chest. "I can't stop thinking about you... I can't help but touch myself with the pen you gave me... I don't even know why, but it felt so right." she confessed as Jotaro awkwardly tried to remove his hands.

Jotaro tried to think of a logical explanation... That's it! Monika manipulated Yuri to act like this to test his fidelity. It's something her crazy ass would do. He has to do something bold to make her lose control of Yuri, so he moved forward and pinned Yuri to a wall, he withdrew his arms from her and groped her privates.

He looked around to see if Monika will come out and whine about it, but no one is coming out. "Monika, come out." he called out.

"There's only two of us here..." Yuri blushed and purred as she crossed her legs to trap Jotaro's hand. Yuri closed her eyes and leaned forward.

'So she wasn't controlling her? Then what could be- oh shit, she's gonna kiss me.'

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WOR- mph!" Jotaro was cut off as she aggressively smashed her mouth to his.

**The Joestar Sexdrive is both a blessing and a curse.**


	15. J u s t M i d d l e r

"Kehehe! Are you ready to go home for Christmas?" Joseph chuckled. "Ahh. I missed Japan, I hope my parents won't worry too much..."

Meanwhile in Japan,

"What is your problem?!" Jotaro shoved his palm to her face and pushed her away. Yuri suddenly snapped back to reality as she shook her head and shrieked in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Yuri panicked and returned back to her room. Locking the door. Jotaro blinked in confusion, he never really asked if Freek N' You is a long range stand, but what would be Monika's motive if she did manipulate Yuri once more?

"Are you shitting me?" Mariah deadpanned. "Look, I can't face those two anymore! They-they sent me to space! And-and I'm too scared, specially now that Rubber and Dan died!" Alessi whimpered. "Then why did you even come with us in the first place if you're just going to pussy out?!" the woman growled. "Well, I want to be there to see them die, not neccessarily be the one to fight them..." the man stuttered. "Ugh. Then atleast make yourself useful and..." Mariah drifted off, trying to think of any use for this asshole. "Go after Joseph Joestar."

"So it's you."

Monika looked for the source of the voice, she was just returning from school to get some stuff from her locker (namely her gift for Jotaro, a brand new lighter) and while she was on her way to the school gate, this foreigner called her attention. "Excuse me, do you know me?" Monika asked in confusion.

"You're gonna tell me where Jotaro is. Where is he, girl?" Middler crossed her arms. "Who's asking?" the student frowned at the mention of the Joestar.

Middler smirked "His one true love."

"Teme..." Monika dropped her bag as the two faced off.

"High Priestess!"

Monika's eyes widened a freaky looking stand emerged and morped in to a pistol. ***BANG***

Now it was Middler's turn to be shocked as it absolutely had no effect on her opponent. "Freek N' You!" Monika yelled as her stand warped her out of there back to a classroom on the second floor. She has to observe her from a distance and plan out an attack.

"N-Nani?! She is a... A stand user!" Middler gasped and looked around.

Monika had to figure out her ability and plan a complex attack. It appears this woman's ability is quite similar to her being able to transform her stand to anything...

Middler saw a huge shadow on the ground, she stared up in horror "Is that a..!" moving quickly, High Priestess merged with the ground and opened her mouth to allow Middler to fall inside as her diamond hard teeth closed at the right time the steamroller dropped. Middler panted heavily as she stare at the road roller in shock, High Priestess bit it with all it's force. Suddenly, black pixels covered the steamroller as it turned to dynamite, as the teeth clashed, an explosion occured that knocked Middler back, if it weren't for the tongue, she would have died.

Monika inspected the huge face on the school ground from the window, what a peculiar stand. But that should finish her... Nope. Middler emerged from the nose completely unharmed as the stand returned to it's small form, heading straight towards Monika.

With the invulnerability she acquired, she doesn't have alot to worry about. But to her surprise, the stand entered the other window on her right, to a classroom full of students!

She heard screams of pain as she immediately rushed to the room.

Monika was horrified to see 4 students and a teacher dead on the floor, being killed by another stand user, she can't bring them back to life. Now she has to make sure that tiny fucker won't kill anymore.

"I WILL KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS I HAVE TO AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE OF THEM. But I'll stop if you tell me where Jotaro is..!" the stand yelled.

Okay, what is the most discreet way to create an explosion? She is pretty sure this thing is fast enough to dodge a grenade.

The room heater, Monika silently caused a small hole in the pipe to let some steam out. High Priestess screamed as she lunged towards Monika with her razor sharp claws... Which is still not sharp enough to pierce her skin.

"What are you?!" High Priestess screamed as Monika suddenly warped towards the door near the switch. The stand got distracted as the light bulb above suddenly shattered. Monika swiftly opened the door and pressed the switch.

***BOOM***

Jotaro huffed and waited for Yuri to come out. He knocked on the door "Are you done?"

"Leave me alone!"

Jotaro sighed "Yare yare. I'll be in your living room, writing a poem."

"No, get out of my house!" Yuri yelled out in embarrassment, but Jotaro ignored her and walked towards the sofa to brainstorm.

Snatching the pen from her phonebook, he decided to make a short story for Sayori, a comic strip for Natsuki, a poem for Monika. A knife for Yuri?

He stormed back to her room, walked towards her as she is finally dressed up.

"Eep!" she shrieked as he grabbed her wrist and rolled the sleeve. No more cuts. "How would you like a pen knife for Christmas?" Jotaro smiled. "Y-You're not supposed to tell people what you're giving them." Yuri stuttered. "Oh. Shit. Pretend you didn't hear that." the Joestar lets her go.

Yuri grabbed his hand, causing him to tense up. "Jotaro, I'm... I'm scared." she confessed.

"What, what's wrong?" he deadpanned. "She won't leave me alone..." she whispered.

She? Monika? He needs to talk to her about this. "Who is 'she?'" Jotaro asked. "I don't know... But she's become a part of me. And I'm afraid that she'll take over soon."

Okay, this doesn't make any sense at all. Jotaro sighed "Just relax. Don't think about it too much. We're here for you." he said reassuringly.

"How dare you..! You bitch!" Middler held her bleeding arm and screamed as Monika appeared behind her. "You're going to tell me, what you are to Jotaro." Monika said as she menacingly walked towards the enemy stand user. "I'm her lover!" Middler said as she called her heavily damaged stand back from the rubble, but it was still finding it's way around the school. Monika tensed up in jealousy. "I met him in Egypt, we made love all day, everyday. And I'm here to pick him up." Middler taunted. "That's not true." Monika deadpanned. "But it is. You're his "girlfriend" huh? Let me tell you something, you're just a substitute while he waits for me, ugly!" Middler screamed as her stand sliced Monika's calves, seeing as she was emotionally disturbed, a large pool of blood emerged from her legs as she fell to the ground with a yelp.

She hissed at the pain as Middler laughed victoriously "I finally caught you off guard!"

Monika needs to get her shit together, she tried to even her breathing as the blood flows under Middler's feet.

"Time to get rid off you for good. Any last words?" Middler mocked.

"Y-Yeah... I'll admit. You're _hot_." Monika shivered, Middler smirked but her face scrunched up as she smell something. It's the same smell as that ZZ guy with the Wheel of Fortune stand, her and the other tarot stand users mocked him for stinking because of his stand ability. Gasoline? She looked down to see that the blood that flowed out of Monika's legs turned to gasoline as the schoolgirl smiled, holding her present for Jotaro and lighting it up.

Middler shrieked in pain as Monika's stand ability returned, she can now also stand up after her legs healed up. "All's fire in love and war." the student copied her JoJo's pose before giggling " Ahaha! That's so lame." Monika warped a knife from Yuri's collection and tossed it at her "I know how _match_ it hurts... Okay, that's the last fire pun, but here. Give yourself a quick death."

She left the burning woman to die.

**Monika's puns physically hurt me.**


	16. CYBORG CHERRY

"I see. So like we have to be careful, huh?" Natsuki said as she puts the pastry to the oven. "Yeah, I think so. It was scary. It had this razor claws and stuff." Sayori replied as she reached for the icing. "Hi~" they jumped at the voice.

"A-Ah, Ms. Holly, when did you get here? What brings you by?" Sayori greeted. "Oh, I don't know. It might be great to lend a helping hand. I personally love the cupcakes, Natsuki." Holly smiled. "Aw, thanks, Ms. Holly. That's the 34th time you told me." she giggled. Polnareff struggled to get through Natsuki's front door as he carried spare ingredients.

"U-Uh..." Sayori stuttered. "I figured we're gonna bake and cook for Christmas. My husband is coming home and I want nothing but happiness for everyone!" Holly cheered. Natsuki and Sayori glanced at eachother, well, the more the merrier.

Jotaro finally finished his works, as he prepared to leave, he told Yuri to just call him when she needs someone to talk to.

Now, he's on his way to Monika's. She had alot of explaining to do. And look who's here. He made his way through Monika's front door and encountered her.

They both stared at eachother in silence before simultaneously saying "You have alot of explaining to do."

Jotaro blinked in surprise while Monika kept her ice cold stare. "Who's Middler? Are you cheating on me?" she asked as anger build up inside her, gripping her school bag tightly. "Who?"

"You heard me."

"Oh. The stand user." Jotaro said and rolled his eyes, she's jealous. "We fought her on the way to Egypt. She destroyed my grandfather's submarine and ate us all. I destroyed her teeth. You see, DIO's agents-" he answered as

"I know. I eavesdropped on you when you and Polnareff watched the video." she scoffed.

"Then why are you still mad at me about it? You think I'm lying?" Jotari frowned.

13 seconds of silence commenced as she kept glaring at him.

"What. You can ask Polnareff about it if you don't believe me." Jotaro huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine, you're safe from my wrath, for now." she said playfully.

Jotaro smiled at her empty threat "You're an idiot."

"Hey, so um. What are you going to ask me about?" Monika asked, back in her upbeat mood as she opened her front door to let themselves in.

"Were you tampering with Yuri again? She seems to be acting strange." Jotaro said. "Hmm. Explain." she said as she took off her bow.

"This morning, I went over her house to write poems. She was acting weird, she was touching herself with my pen and tried to kiss me." Jotaro said with full honesty. Monika's eye twitched, but she shook her head to snap out of it "Wait. I didn't do anything to her... I programmed her to not fall for you along with the others."

"So it's not you huh? She said something about a woman not leaving her alone." Jotaro took off his cap and smacked it at her head. "Ow. Hey..!" she pouted as she wore and adjusted it.

Jotaro sat on the couch trying to crack Yuri's case. Monika sat on his lap.

He sighed "Not now. I'm trying to think."

"So who's prettier? Middler or I, Monika?" Monika playfully asked. "Is that even a question? The last time I saw her, she was toothless." he snarked.

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Hey where are you taking me." Jotaro deadpanned.

"Piano."

"Yare yare daze."

5 minutes later.

"See? You're getting good just by following Monika's piano tip of the day. I'd say you're pretty AND talented." Monika smiled as Jotaro played a tune. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"Isaidyou'reprettytalented." she quickly replied.

Jotaro went off tune. "Ah shit. Let me try again. Do re... Do re mi fa so no chi no sa da me..." he drifted off.

He realized something. Something strange. Something new. He slowly looked at her.

"Hmm? What is it, Jotaro~? Want a kiss? I can stare at your beautiful eyes all da-"

"This is the first time I saw you with your hair down." Jotaro cuts her off.

"What?"

"What."

"So, Kakyoin. Did you enjoy New York City?" Joseph asked as the car he was driving headed towards the airport. "It was nice, Mr. Joestar." the teen smiled. Your next line is going to be: Kakyoin is alive? How?

Flashback

As the Speedwagon Foundation recovered Kakyoin Noriaki's corpse from the water tower, they immediately told Joseph Joestar about it after he recovered from the blood transfusion. Joseph felt a little sad as him and Jotaro packed their luggage for Japan, Polnareff told them that Avdol's body disappeared while Iggy's body faded to sand as his soul left his body. But Joseph remembered something, a thing of the past...

_"YOU UTTER IMBECILE! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST! I BASED MY ABILITY ON SANTANA, MY BODY IS STRONGER THAN EVER!"_

That crazy nazi cyborg popped on his head as they were on the plane, Jotaro took a nap right beside him while the old Joestar gasped. "Oh my God..." Maybe it's possible? German Science literally pulled Stroheim back together despite exploding in front of him with his guts all over the place, and that was back in 1939. Right now, there must be some advancement in technology.

Reviving Kakyoin won't be impossible after all.

_"MY BODY IS! THEPRIDETHEPEAKOFMOTHERFUCKINGARYANTECHNOLOGY! A TRUE UBERMENSCH! I AM MORE THAN A HUMAN! TAKE THIS KARS! THIS FUCKINGMACHINEGUNCANPIERCETHROUGH30CMARMOR AND CAN FIRE 600 ROUNDS PER MINUTE!"_

Flashback ends.

And what do you know, a rechargeable artificial heart managed to bring Kakyoin back to life, much to Joseph's glee. He wish he could have brought back Avdol, Iggy and Caesar too, hell, even his late grandfather, but he can't for obvious reasons. Kakyoin still complained about the mechanical core he had but other than that, he is happy to be alive again and recover in America along with Joseph and Hol Horse. Joseph, being the scheming bastard he is, opted on surprising Jotaro and the frenchman with Kakyoin this Christmas, that's why he sent the video soon because he knew those two would watch it anyway and he played it off that he won't be coming until January 1, 1989. But now, he is coming with a surprise.

"Polnareff, can you like, make gingerbread men shaped slices?" Sayori requested as she twiddled her fingers. "Oui! Chariot!" the frenchman's stand precisely cut the pastries in to the requested shapes. Who knew baking could be fun?

"Damnit, now how am I going to kill the two..." Mariah pondered as she tossed a cigarrette butt to the floor. She knows Jotaro and Polnareff weren't as stupid- okay maybe Jotaro is not stupid. But Avdol seemed smart too and she almost got him, Joseph seems clumsyy but he is actually a cunning bastard, but based on what others tell her, Polnareff is a hot blooded idiot while Jotaro is a calm and collected. She shivered at the memory of Daniel D'arby's defeat.

"You know, I do wonder how people can fake being okay. Just, if you think you know someone struggling with depression... You can help just by treating them like they're a good friend. Spend time with them, even if they don't feel like doing much. And remind them that they always have something to look forward to. Making plans in advance, letting them borrow something, or even just saying 'See you at school tomorrow'... All of those things can help your friend make it to the next day. I hope being friends with Sayori has given you some perspective on the true face of depression. And just by being a good person, you can save someone's life. As for you...You don't struggle with depression or anything like that, do you? Because you, too, have people who would want to save your life. Maybe they don't express it every day, or maybe they don't even know how to. But people do feel that way. I promise. ...Man, humans are complicated! But as long as you're here with me, I'll take care of you, my love." (Actual Monika quote)

"What about you? Do you have depression?" Jotaro asked. "Eh? Me? Why would you ask?" she replied. "Well, you just rambled about it, so I figured something must be wrong with you." Jotaro said as he pressed a key. "Aww, as long as you're here, I don't have anything to worry about." she smiled cheerily. "Tch. Cheesy." he scoffed but can't help but smile.

**I love that quote.**


	17. A musical omake

"... Literature Club." Jotaro sighed and used Star Platinum to open the door.

The four girls looked at him.

"Welcome to our meeting!"

They greeted as Jotaro stood there and blinked.

(Yuri): _Are you into reading?_

(Sayori): _No need for being coy!_

(Monika): _We'll improve your uptake!_

(Natsuki): _Have a fuckin' cupcake, and why must you bring a boy?_

(Sayori): But I didn-

Jotaro sat next to Sayori as Monika discussed everything.

(Monika): _Time to write some poems! __Don't be scared to show 'em! The festival's days away!_

Natsuki tugged his arm.

(Natsuki): _You could help with baking!_

Yuri followed soon after.

(Yuri): _Or with banner making!_

(Sayori): _And I'll walk home alone today!_ Oh... _Maybe we're friends... maybe we're more..._

Jotaro continues to get pestered by the girls.

(Jotaro): SHUT THE FUCK UP!

(Sayori): _How could he love a simple girl next door? I'm just not the type he's looking for!_

Monika approached her.

(Monika): _Hey, Sayori, you doing okay?_

(Sayori): _I'm having a difficult day..._

(Monika): _I'd say! You seem pretty lonely!_

(Jotaro): Something is wrong about her, wait, why is she standing on that chair?

Is that a rope around her neck? Maybe I should check.

He approached Sayori getting prepared to kill herself as Monika stood in front of his way.

(Monika): _She's depressed and stressed and she's feeling blue... So I don't want Sayori hanging around you!_

Monika kicks the chair and Sayori hanged and died.

(All girls including Sayori's corpse): JUST_ MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA!_

_JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST JUST MONIKA!_

Jotaro stood in utter shock, but his face contorted to rage.

(Jotaro): _What did you just do? Doesn't matter, I'm going to punch you!_

Monika smiled at him dreamily as she snapped her fingers, the reality warped everything back to the beginning, but without Sayori. Jotaro was there confused, sitting next to Natsuki.

(Natsuki): _Manga is my passion. Don't you dare be bashin'!_

_The writing's got finesse!_

_Maybe you should borrow these until tomorrow... Were you looking up my dress?! _Stop stealing glances, you thief!

(Jotaro): Good freakin' grief.

Yuri popped up beside him.

(Yuri):_ Let's go read a story!_

(Jotaro): _Wait, what about Sayori?_

(All): Who?

(Monika): _Let's talk about me instead!_

Monika dragged the annoyed and confused Jotaro away from Yuri.

(Monika): _I've been learning piano!_

_And I sing soprano! And I can't get you out of my head!_

(Jotaro): _Something is wrong about her, could she be another enemy stand user?_

Yuri stared at Jotaro from a distance.

(Yuri): _Can't look away... can't help but blush..._

_where did I get this overwhelming crush?_

_It's sharp as a knife and twice the rush!_

(Jotaro): _There's only one way to find out, to show her what I'm all about, your time has come, Star Platinum!_

But before he can summon his stand, Natsuki tapped his shoulders.

(Natsuki) Yo!

_There's something I think you should know! I've never seen Yuri so-_

Yuri pops out of nowhere. And pinned Jotaro in to a wall.

(Yuri): _-sAnE aNd cHiLL ANd sTiLL kinda sweaty..._

And I don't mind cutting to the chase:

_I'm in love with you and your gorgeous face!_

Jotaro was stunned as Yuri started laughing uncontrollably.

(Monika): _That's a sentiment I can't allow!_

_So my dear friend Yuri is getting the point now!_

Yuri stabs herself much to Jotaro's horror.

(Jotaro): What the fuc-

(All the girls including Yuri's corpse): : _JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA!_

_JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST MONIKA! JUST JUST MONIKA!_

(Monika): _Could you have guessed? Maybe you knew? Natsuki is next,_

_I'm deleting her too!_

(Natsuki): Jotaro! _Dude... I don't feel so good._

Natsuki disappeared completely.

(Monika): _We don't need cupcakes or poems or tea. I only need you to love me!_

(Jotaro): _Your sanity went down the drain, I think you are batshit insane._

Jotaro backed away as she kept going closer.

(Monika): Isn't this perfect? Ahahaha!

(Jotaro): ORAORAORAORAORA!

His attacks have no effect.

(Jotaro): Nani-

(Monika): _Everytime I close my eyes, I wake up feeling so needy! I can't get you out of my mind, FREEK N' YOU is all I see!_

Jotaro saw her stand.

(Jotaro): Toki wo tomare!

Time came to a halt as the school girl became frozen. He tried and punched the pixel stand but it's not solid.

(Jotaro): Yare yare daze.

Time resumes before he can even do anything significant. She pinned him to a wall.

(Monika): _Hey... there's no one else in our way..._

_So look at me and just say, right here, my dear that you love me!_

Jotaro shrugged and shoved her away.

(Jotaro): No. I gotta go.

Jotaro tensed up as the door in the classroom disappeared. Monika rested her face on her palms and kept looking at him.

(Monika): _And we'll sit here 'till the end of time, cause I've earned this and_

_you're finally mine!_

_And I'm sorry what you've had to see but it no longer matters, 'cause now you belong to me!_

(Jotaro): Yakamashi!

She stood up and pounced on him.

(All the girls): _Forever. Forever. FOREVER._

_FOREVER. FOREVER FOREVER. FOREVER. FOREVER!_

Jotaro rolled his eyes. He puckered up and kissed her, much to her surprise. Causing her to be deleted. The door returned, to which the Joestar scoffed.

(Jotaro): Now that bitch is gone, I have some time alone.

_Can't wait to go home, I feel like writing a poem._

Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori spawned in front of him.

Yuri and Natsuki began arguing about books and mangas, Jotaro tugged his hat and sighed.

(Sayori): _So... My dear friend Jotaro. I want my mind to be at peace, are you walking home with someone after all of this?_

(Jotaro): Well, your house is just a few blocks away, so I'd say... _Since we're near it's for the best, I'd be walking home with you I guess._

Jotaro immediately does the opposite and left.

(Sayori): Walk home... With me? _Just Sayori, JUST SAYORI! JUST SAYORI! JUST SAYORI!_

She heard a voice.

(Monika): _No. I won't let you hurt Jotaro. Oh my gosh, Sayori, I never knew you're also crazy!_

(Sayori): _What are you doing inside my head? I thought you're already dead. It feels like you're in my hair, go away! This isn't fair!_

Suddenly, the girls disappeared as if the club never existed, and the four girls were never seen again. Jotaro entered the room.

(Jotaro): Hey so I thought we're walking... Home?

**I just listened to the Just Monika song by RandomEncounters on YouTube and it's catchy as hell. I also thought it would be fun to throw Jotaro in to the mix.**


	18. Hermit Pope

"Yuri..."

Yuri woke up in cold sweat. She had another nightmare again and the voices won't stop.

As Joseph and Kakyoin boarded the plane to Japan, they made themselves comfortable near the window. The plane took off and it's going to be a long flight. "Hey, Kakyoin. I'll just use the bathroom. My stomach is going nuts!" the old geezer chuckled. "Ah. Right on, Mr. Joestar." he said dismissively as he stared at the window. When was the last time he was on a plane? Tower of Gray? No. Death 13? Yes. It made him stand up to observe the other passengers.

"Heh... Hehe. I think I'm overreacting. DIO is gone now. The leftovers were at Japan." Kakyoin sat back down as he calmed himself.

Hol Horse gave him information about the stand users he did not encounter. He knew Middler for sure. Steely Dan too. The others... Not so much. He is going to help Jotaro and Polnareff track the others down and end it for good.

He closed his eyes for a quick nap. The Crusade had been the happiest moments of his life, in those days he learned the true meaning of friendship. Even if it was brief, it was the time he can express himself. The Crusaders saved him from loneliness, and isolation. As it was briefly cut short by The World's punch, he was happy to live a second chance and enjoy his life with his new friends. He still wished there could be a way to bring back Mr. Avdol and Iggy though.

He heard an infant cry.

It couldn't be. He slowly opened his eyes. He did not see one parent in the crowd of the few passengers on the plane right now. Could it be..? Death 13? Or another enemy stando?

He lets out a gulp and used his Hierophant to slither across the floor. Scout the area nearby the infant. And so Alessi screamed as he turned around from his magazine to face a watermelon head stand.

"Nani! He can see my Hierophant?!" Kakyoin stood up. As Alessi stood up as well and saw the japanese student on the other side of the airplane, he adjusted his glasses. "Oh! You're that Noriaki Kakyoin, huh?" he grinned. A perfect target practice before killing Joseph. After tracking down Joseph from New York, he did not expect to stumble upon this kid.

"Shhh!" a sleeping passenger complained. "Quiet!" Alessi yelled and used Sethan the shadow to de age the old man. "So that's how his abilities work!" Kakyoin deducted, this enemy stand is so stupid he just demonstrated his ability in front of him.

"Hey! Quit putting icing on my hair!" Polnareff complained as Sayori and Natsuki laughed at his misfortune. Meanwhile, Holly sets down the pastries on the table and inhaled. "Don't they smell good, children?" she asked. Yet when she turned to face them, she saw the buff frenchman chasing the two laughing teens.

Jotaro rolled his eyes. They're making out again and she's stripping him off, why is this girl so perverted. She hit the spot however as Jotaro lets out an involuntary cute whimper that made him ask how is it possible for someone like him to emit that kind of sound. Monika pulled away in shock as he glared at her.

"Don't." he warned. She smiled. "Don't." he warned again but she started laughing. "That's so adorable!"

"Yakamashi!"

"Why did you use your stand on that man?" Kakyoin asked accusingly as an innocent civillian had to be caught up with this. "I wanted his watch. And you know what they say, it's easy to take something from a baby." Alessi grinned as Sethan zoomed towards Kakyoin.

'The shadow! That must be his stand...' Kakyoin leapt in to the air and used Hierophant's tentacles to suspend himself away from the floor. "Oh shit... You can do that??" Alessi panicked, this won't be easy after all. "You're a scumbag! Kurae! Emerald Splash!" Hierophant clasped his hands and slowly seperated them as clusters of emerald bombarded the creep. "Oh crap! Not good!" Alessi managed to leapt out of the way as the emeralds pierced through the airplane window, causing the pressurized air to enter and disorient everyone.

"Shimatta!" Kakyoin cussed as he fell from his Hierophant hammock and landed with a thud. "Now's my chance!" Sethan passed through Kakyoin's feet before he managed to jump and keep himself up with the seats. "Haha! You're going to shrink down to a 9 year old by this point!" Alessi boasted and true to his word, Kakyoin stated at his hands in horror as he shrank.

Alessi unleashed his stand's full potential to de-age everyone in the plane out of paranoia that some stranger might help Kakyoin, so in a brief 3 seconds, Sethan engulfed the whole plane before returning back.

"No! The pilot must have..!" Kakyoin worried but he gasped in shock as his voice went high pitch. Alessi grinned and reached for an axe. "Pelololopelololopelo! I'm coming, Kakyoin~!" he teased.

The japanese student ran towards the bathroom for refuge but the psychopath chased him with an axe. 'I need to distract him!' he made Hierophant slitter towards the cockpit and opened the door out of the enemy stand user's sight.

And at the sound of the door creaking, Alessi halted. "That's right... Joseph Joestar is on this plane with you." he muttered darkly. Killing Kakyoin would be too easy, he has to dispose of the Joestar first since Alessi is too paranoid to be flanked in both sides. He forgot that Kakyoin was born with Hierophant though unlike Jotaro.

"Aha!" Alessi opened the door, nothing. The pilots were toddlers and the plane started losing altitude. "Maybe I should have think this through." Alessi muttered as he realized the plane might crash even if he managed to kill the two.

But when he returned to the passenger area...

***clang***

"GIYAAAA!!!" Alessi screamed in pain as baseball sized emeralds plunged through his forearms. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't set up my barrier! 10 meter radius, you're trapped you creep!" Kakyoin yelled.

Alessi froze, but he thought of a counter, he is not a complete moron. "Kehehe... This little plan of yours will bite you back in the ass!" Alessi taunted as he dared move and disrupt the censor.

He yelled in pain as more emeralds blasted him away. But it's a surefire way to disorient Kakyoin. Alessi landed on the lever and caused the plane to steer left. "A-Ahhhhh!!!" Kakyoin yelled as his barrier disappeared, he fell to the side of the window.

Alessi quickly stood up and ran towards him. "Haha! You're basically screwed! Now all I have to do is throw this axe at you! Even if you dodge, that window will open and you'll fall!"

"Hey hey hey. I've seen enough." Alessi tensed up at that brash voice and saw a tall, muscular brown haired stallion at the opposite side. "You're gonna ask: who is this guy? Right?"

"Who is this guy?" Alessi gasped. "Let go of the kid!" Joseph yelled out. Alessi panicked and used his stand "Not good! You're Joseph Joestar! I forgot that you're old and you need some time to de-age!"

"Mister! Don't let his shadow touch you!" Kakyoin shrieked. Sethan, being a stand emersed through Alessi's shadow, can be seen from young Joseph's perspective. He leapt away to stand on top of a chair. "Woah!"

Alessi then glanced back at Kakyoin. He can't turn his back on this kid. "I'll kill you now and deal with Joestar later! Him being standless means he can't use Hermit Purple's range!" Alessi raised his axe. "Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin yelled as Hierophant blocked the axe with it's hands. "Aaaagh!" Kakyoin yelled in pain as blood spluttered from his palms.

The plane continues to descend in an alarming rate.

'What a pickle! If I tried running to that guy, then his shadow might get me! But I can't just sit here with a thumb up my ass! Thay boy is gonna die!' Joseph thought grimly. But let's not forget who we're dealing with here. It's Joseph Joestar.

"If it weren't for that watermelon stand, I'd split you!" Alessi said as he continued to force his axe through. Until he heard a foaming noise. "Eh? You hear that Kakyoin?" they both stopped their struggle comically. "Yeah... It sounded like it was getting closer." the boy replied.

Alessi turned to face the Joestar but he saw a motherfucking fire extinguisher flying towards him. "WHAT THE- AAACK!"

"I may be 'standless', whatever that is... But feel the beat of my hamon!" Joseph boasted as he ran towards the pedo.

He imbued the extinguisher can with hamon and let the foam fly towards the creep.

Alessi falls back to the pilot's room and made Sethan guard the entrance. "Mister! Stop!" Kakyoin yelled. Joseph halted as he saw the shadow on the door. "Ughh... My nose!" Alessi rubbed his bleeding nose. Now his stand will make sure they won't enter and he'll have some time to think.

"W-WOAHH!" he suddenly ducked as a weird projectile zoomed above his head. He barely dodged it.

But before he can look back, Joseph leapt towards him. "No! You stepped on the shadow!" Kakyoin yelled.

'Will my fist make it?! Shit!'

"HAMON, OVERDRIIIiiive." Joseph shrank to an 11 year old however as his small knuckled connected to Alessi's gut.

"Oof!" Alessi buckled over and shoved him away before coughing. "Ughhh... You damn Joestar brats pack a punch even as kids..." he muttered but he blinked in realization. He won! He managed to de-age Joseph and Kakyoin! Now it's going to be easy for him.

"S-Shit! Get away from me you creepy old man!" Joseph backed away. "No way! You caused me enough trouble! Eehehe!" Alessi chuckled creepily.

"My Hierophant won't hurt him much... But I have to save that man..." Kakyoin said as he got away from the window.

"But now you're about to say: Very good!"

"Very good! Huh?"

***BAM***

"UWAAAAAAGGGHH!!!" Alessi lost conciousness as th weird projectiles hit the back of his head.

"It worked! My Clacker Boomerang worked!" Joseph grinned. With the Sethan user unconcious, everyone on the plane returned to their respective age.

"OHHH NO!" Joseph shrieked as the plane was about to crash once more. He can see the ocean already. "HERMIT PURPLE!"

**Another Joseph plane crash.**


	19. Libitina

"Hey Polnareff!" Sayori called.

Jean Pierre, surprisingly, got tired of being in the company of the two girls and the woman, lazily asked. "What?"

"What would it look like if you have your hair down?" Sayori asked. "Eh... Do you want me to let my hair down?" Polnareff asked hesitantly, he remembered Sherry laughing at his flat top once, but she pleaded for him not to change it since it brings smile to her face, and so Polnareff vowed to stick with the hairdo even after her passing. 'But hey, this is just for fun. No need to be a killjoy about it.' Polnareff shrugged and ruffled his hair down.

"I want to take our relationship slow." Monika said as she leaned her head on his chest. "What, why are you telling me this right after kissing the shit out of me?" Jotaro deadpanned. Girls really are complicated. "I don't know! I just feel like we're going too fast. Ehehe..." she chuckled. "Well. You're the one who commit those random sexual assault on me." the Joestar shrugged.

"Hey, don't put it that way. And don't you dare deny you didn't enjoy it. Mmmmm~!" Monika teased before mimicking his cute moans much to his annoyance.

But Jotaro thought of something stupid. "Yuri was a better kisser."

Monika stopped laughing with her mouth wide open. She wordlessly got up and left the room. "What? You started it." Jotaro called out before sighing. "Yare yare... She can dish out but she can't take."

"WOAAAAAHHHHHH!" Joseph dramatically screamed but he managed to pull the plane up in the nick of time as the pilot and his co-pilot stared on awe. "Mr. Joestar! What happened?" Kakyoin approached him as the stewardess failed to halt him due to his looks. "Keh.. Well, I did it again." Joseph grinned. He is not adding this one to his record of plane crashes.

Monika felt like something zapped her foot as she ran outside her house. "Huh." she blinked in confusion before staring back at the weird socket at the ground. "Oi!" Jotaro called out as he went after her. She scoffed and ran away, making him chase her.

Jotaro also felt the same feeling as he stepped on the weird socket on the ground. "Nani..?" he glanced at it briefly before continuing to chase after her. "This is fucking childish." he called out. His eyes widened however as he felt something on his hand. A spoon. "What." he deadpanned as he tried to shake it off. As Monika ran she noticed that a tray of utensils from a nearby cafe flew away from her. But she didn't payed much attention to it as she was too busy sulking.

**I know opposites attract when it comes to magnetism or atleast that's what my 9th grade teacher told me. But since Avdol and Joseph were attracted to eachother in canon despite being the same sex, I'm going to make Monika and Jotaro reject eachother's body due to being female and male respectively. That and I don't think seeing Jotaro dry hump her would be as comical.**

"Alright. That took care of it! You take it from here." Joseph grinned at the pilot. "R-Right!" the pilot gulped and took the wheel. "All's well, ends well." Joseph said as he walked back to his seat. "Mr. Joestar, wait! What do we do to the enemy stand user?" Kakyoin asked, Joseph stopped in his tracks and thought for a while. "Hmmmm..."

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

"That takes care of it." Joseph grinned and returned to his seat as Kakyoin stared in bafflement. "What? Don't give me that look, kid. He's too dangerous to be left running around." Joseph reasoned. "B-But still! You just tossed him off the plane!" the young man stuttered.

Jotaro tensed up, he felt something coming towards him in high speed. As he turned around, a car flew towards him, but he was having a flashback to dodge. Thankfully, Star Platinum's nature to self preserve activated as time stopped. Jotaro blinked as it stopped, giving him 5 seconds to move out of the way, he walked to the side as time resumes. But the car was still on to him like a heat seeking missile.

"ORA! ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum dismantled the car with his fists, but the parts threatened to stick to him. "ORA!"

Monika managed to escape Mariah's range as the enemy stand user stayed behind to ensure thay Jotaro will go down. Jotaro is the priority anyway, but she felt that she needed to avenge Middler somehow, maybe some other time. Baby steps. She has to take them on one at a time since she learned that taking on two stand users won't end well.

Jotaro buckled over as a knife plunged it's way to his thigh. "..." he glanced at his wound. 'This is a hell of a PTSD trip.' he thought to himself as he tried to search for the stand user. A fridge flew towards him to which Star Platinum halted with his elbows.

A watch stuck on his shoulder, a tire gently clung on his ass and a dog collar made it's way to his back.

'This shit eating Joestar... His stand has the physical capabilities that Hermit Purple and Magician's Red lacked.' Mariah thought as she sipped her coffee. Watching the Joestar from a cafe as the bystanders looked at the magnetic man with awe.

She didn't expect however, for Jotaro to fly up so damn high in a single jump. "WHAT THE-" she stood up in disbelief as Jotaro finally escaped her stand's range.

Mariah clenched her fists as the watch, tire and dog collar hit the ground. She decided to go after Monika instead.

Jotaro saw her react from high up, but he decided to search for Monika. Using his amazing eye sight, he saw her catching her breath from an alleyway. "Guess I'll land there..." he gently lande on the rooftop. Well, not gentle enough to leave a crack.

Monika saw Mariah from the edge of the alley. Monika blinked in confusion as the trash bins started flying away from her.

Jotaro observed the scene from above. His brain started to come up with a theory.

Mariah sighed, it'll be tricky to kill Monika since her body rejects objects. And her body was more fragile than it used to be. "I want to know why you did it." Mariah asked.

"What... Are you talking about?"

"Why did you kill her?"

Monika glared at her and prepared her stand.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to know why." the dark skinned woman said. "She attacked me first."

"Time stop."

Jotaro decided to ruin the moment by jumping and landing behind Monika. Time resumes.

Monika and Mariah's eyes widened as the brunette suddenly flew towards Mariah.

"My theory is right. My body rejects hers because we both stepped on that shitty electric socket." he deduced as Mariah got hit by his indestructible girlfriend at 85 mph. Monika meanwhile screamed in surprise as she rolled to the road.

The stand's ability deactivated as Jotaro walked towards his girlfriend. "You alright?"

"Ughh... What happened? No seriously, what happened?" Monika asked, baffled. "Let's get you up the ground first." Jotaro smiled and helped her up. The Joestar glanced at Mariah's corpse. "Well, that was anti climatic." he snarked. "I-I killed her?" Monika asked in surprise. "Yep."

Yuri thrashed her room as an incredible pain entered her head. She heard whispers and voices. "Who are you?! And why won't you leave me alone?!" she asked out loud hoping for a response.

"Elyssa. I've found my host."

Her eyes widened at the response as her bookshelf suddenly fell to the ground and her bed levitated.

**Welp. You thought the agents of DIO will be the threat of the story's second part but it was I, _EYSLSA_ _LTINIBIA_!**


	20. Stand activate

"Wow.. I can't believe I killed her." she shivered. Jotaro pondered about what went wrong. Maybe she was right, he was too selfish. Was he not contributing to the relationship? Probably. Was he supposed to act all lovey dovey like she does? That's fucking retarded.

No way in hell Jotaro would do that, he'd rather fight DIO again. "Jotaro?" he heard her voice.

"Hm?" he replied as they walked out the alleyway. "Are you... Mad about earlier? I mean, I did act pretty childish." she humbly apologized looking down.

"Hmph. It's my fault." Jotaro sneered. Monika glanced up at him and smiled.

"And I'm sorry." Jotaro whispered, inaudible. "What was that?" Monika asked in a teasing tone. "I apologize." Jotaro grunted.

She giggled at him. "Who knew beating a stand user together mends relationships?"

...

"A-A-A-A-A-" Polnareff was stuttering as he saw the old muscular geezer and Kakyoin posing at him.

The frenchman volunteered to get the door because the three girls are so obnoxious. But he didn't expect this.

"MR. JOESTAR! A-A-And- KAKYOIN!" tears began to flow. "I see, you're still as loud as ever." the redhead chuckled.

...

The park was peaceful. The two sat on a bench near the pond and talked about dumb stuff. "Marine life interests you, huh?" Monika asked. "Don't judge." Jotaro grunted, watching the school of koi fishes swim around the small body of water.

"I think it's cute. I find it funny that you are so soft behind all that muscle and dark clothe-"

"That count as judging. Shut up."

Monika pouted at that statement.

"Monika." Jotao called.

"Yes?"

"You're like... An ace in playing piano. Why did you start a literature club?" the Joestar asked. "Are you implying that I should have started the music club instead?" she raised an eyebrow. "I guess so." Jotaro saidas his stand hovered above the pond.

"I can only play one instrument, Jotaro. Heck, I can only play one song!" Monika giggled. Jotaro can't help but smile "I see. I guess you aren't half bad at literature either." Jotaro said.

"Not half ba- I'll have you know I won our school's public speaking and poem recital tournament last year." she proudly boasted.

"We had a tournament?"

"Do you even pay attention to anything school related?!"

"If it's extra curricular, hell no."

Monika sighed. She did found out Jotaro skipped class alot, but his grades were amazing. He is like a wasted genius.

"What do you do whenever you're not attending class anyway?"

"I eat, workout, fight assholes and go to the movies."

"Alone..?"

"I'm self sufficient."

Monika scoffed, Jotaro really wasn't sociable. "Well, you won't be doing those alone anymore." she softly said. The muscular man raised an eyebrow "Of course, I already have Star Platinum-"

"N-No! I meant that I'll be with you." Monika said.

Jotaro looked at her with skepticism "You're gonna tag along when I fight some thu-"

"Do you look for fights or something? I thought you aren't a delinquent." Monika asked. "Nobody said I was a nice guy. But to answer your question, I don't."

The sun was setting.

Monika fidgeted her arms as silence enveloped them. She felt his jacket wrapped around her. The brunnette looked up to him with a red face.

"You're being an idiot wearing that top. And I think you're getting cold." Jotaro explained. He was right, it was chilly.

Monika smirked "You do know I can warm myself up with my stand, right?"

Now it was Jotaro's turn to turn red. He immediately tried to take his jacket back but she stood up and ran, urging him to chase her. "I knew you were a gentleman, I knew it!" she laughed.

"Oi! I can't make myself immune to cold, give it the fuck back!" he snarled.

He gave chase but she was just too elusive. White dots started to fall.

"Monika, oi! Stop screwing around, it's starting to snow!"

"Come on, you gotta earn it, big boy!"

"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"

The chase ended at Monika's house.

"You can have it back, love." Monika smiled and tossed it at him. "Thanks for giving it back now that we're indoors." Jotaro snarked.

"So! What do you wanna watch?" Monika asked as she sat down.

...

Meanwhile, the Kujo household was...

"Oh my God! You know about Mr. Kishibe?! The child prodigy genius mangaka?!" _(Let's assume Rohan was 19 in _1989.)

"Yes, yes, yes, oh my God."

"So like, real estate is-"

"Oh come on, Sayori, I need to know more about the great Rohan first!"

"Do you like the food, Kakyoin-kun?"

"Yes, Ms. Holl- Seiko."

"NOT YOU TOO, KID!"

"I'm sorr- Polnareff, stop poking my chest!"

"COME ON! I WANNA SEE IT! You won't die anyway, you're a damn cyborg now! We can just put the heart back in!"

"Wait- you are, Kakyoin?! Awesome! Now I have an idea for a comic!"

"Please pass the wasabi."

... A mess.

...

"Jotaro." Monika called his attention as he almost fell asleep watching Karate Kid.

"Huh- what."

"You chose the movie, you better not fall asleep on me." she said.

"My bad." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. It made her smile.

Jotaro wasn't even aware of what he's doing, but he let his cheeks rest on her head as Daniel LaRusso crane kicked Johnny in the face.

"So about that DIO thing... Is that why you were absent for 50 days or so?" Monika cautiously asked. "Mhm. Also I was in jail for 3 days I think." Jotaro nonchalantly answered.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Urusai. I entered voluntarily. I just awakened my stand that time and I can't control it. Can't risk hurting anyone who didn't deserve it." he calmly answered.

"Oh." she rested on his firm, muscular chest. "Can you tell me something about your trip?" she said as she traced her fingers around his abs.

"I'd... Rather not." he replied. "It's okay. But can you atleast tell me how many are you who went there." she softly requested.

"There is this Egyptian guy, my grandpa, Yuri's classmate. Then we went to Hong Kong or something and met Polnareff. It was in Egypt I think where we had this shitty mutt accompany us."

"Wow! Well... Where are the others? I wanna meet them." Monika said.

The worst question she could ever ask.

"I ummm... They... Only my grandpa and Polnareff made it." he awkwardly answered, she felt the subtle pain in his voice and decided not to press on.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

It was silent for awhile aside from the film's conclusion, making noise in the background.

"Quite an adventure, I bet." she complimented. "Yeah. Totally a waste of time." Jotaro lied as he tugged his cap and removed it.

"All this time, if I hadn't met you, I would not know that my Freek N' You is called a stand." she said, grinning. "Eh, I've seen worse. Have you ever met a dog that has a stand?" Jotaro asked.

"... Those exist?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Yeah. The shitty mutt I mentioned earlier, his stand can manipulate sand. He is a good dog and at the same time he's not." the Joestar lamented, quite fondly.

...

"You lose. You are now my vessel."

"NO! Shut the hell up!" Yuri screamed. "Please, leave me alone!" the girl pleaded, curled up in a fetal position.

"Don't fret, child. We will both share the power I seek."

...

"Come on, I think salmons are quite interesting. They migrate around the globe then return to where they came from." Jotaro folded his arms. "Yeah... I prefer my fish on my plate, thank you." Monika teased.

"Teme..."

"So, what are you gonna get me this Christmas, huh?" Monika asked sweetly. "Idiot, you weren't supposed to know." Jotaro replied.

"Is that so? Or is it because you still don't have one? Ehehe~" she giggled softly. "Since when did your stand gave you the ability to read minds?" the Joestar asked in annoyance. "Wait, I was right?" the brunette asked in shock.

"Shit. Pretend you didn't hear anything." Jotaro cussed.

"Well, a sweet 'I love you' would be enough. You being here is enough." Monika smiled. "S-Stop being so goddamn modest, I am going to get you one." Jotaro snarled and glanced away to hide his blush.

...

It was painful for poor Yuri.

"Do your Demons, do they ever let you go?

When you've tried, do they hide deep inside?

Is it someone that you know?" her dress was torn as the voices won't stop singing.

It felt like she was stabbed by an arrow to the heart.

"You're just a picture

You're an image caught in time

We're a lie, you and I

We're words without a rhyme." she stumbled towards the mirror and saw her reflection was someone else. It was...

"There's no sign of the morning coming

You've been left on your own..."

A blonde, iris-less woman.

"Like a 「RAINBOW IN THE DARK」"

**Guess who sang that song in real life?**


	21. Snow

"That reminds me, where's Yuri?" Polnareff asked. "Now that you mentioned it, she had been pretty distant." Sayori remarked. "Oh come on, as if that's not her normal behavior." Natsuki pouted.

"Yes, I would like to meet her too." Holly said. "Hmm? Another one of Jotaro's friends?" Joseph asked.

"Speaking of Jotaro, where is he?" Kakyoin asked. "He is with Monika, I think." Sayori replied.

Polnareff was giggling like an idiot after hearing that.

...

Jotaro was having quite a nice nap, but his girlfriend won't stop poking him in the nose.

"Jotaro~"

"Mmm..." he grunted grumpily and turned around. "Jotaro, wake up, love." her voice rang on his ears.

"Shut up, I don't want any." he dismissively said, still refusing to open his eyes.

It was silent for a few moments so he assumed she gave up. He should have known better.

An extremely cold sensation rattled him, he woke up and discovered that Monika threw a snowball at his face.

The brunette was smiling sweetly while he glared daggers at her. "Snowball fight? The snow on the ground got thick so..."

"I'm gonna destroy you. Come on." he stood up and used his stand to grab his hat.

...

"No stands. That's the rule." she reminded him. "I don't need one to thrash you." he replied with confidence. Monika puts her hands behind her back and leaned forward coyly, they are out on her front yard. 5 meters apart.

"Oh really? You're so... COCKY!" she immediately threw a snowball, to which he narrowly dodged. "Tch!"

"Don't think I'm all unathletic, I've got quite the throwing ar-" a snowball smashed on her face.

"You mean those flabs on your arms you call your triceps? Yare yare... You're not fooling anyone, Monika." Jotaro said with a smirk, teasing her in his own edgy way.

Monika wiped the snow off her face and crouched down, building a small wall. "Then let me just show it to you, love..!" she grinned.

Jotaro raised an eyebrow.

She inhaled and grabbed from the top of the pile.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"Shimatta..!" Jotaro barely evaded her onslaught of rapidly thrown snowballs.

He got hit on the shoulder. But the balls kept coming. 'Not bad...' his eyebrows furrowed when he noticed that he was cheating, he can see black pixels on her palms. 'Oh I see, not cheating unless caught huh?'

"STAR PLATINUM!" he merged his arm with the stand and punched the ground, causing a huge splash of snow.

Monika raised her arms to guard her eyes from the debris but as soon as the place settled, he was gone.

She rolled her eyes and smiled then threw the snowball behind her.

Jotaro frowned and wiped the snow from his face, he took off his hat and shook it to remove the excess snow.l, but it had alot of it. Monika giggled and taunted him "I guess I win, ahaha~"

"Yare yare... Who says it's all ov-" she suddenly grabbed his biceps to avoid him from reaching fir a snowball.

Their eyes met as she slowly tip toed forward to meet his lips...

Until Jotaro ruined the moment by flicking his hat with his wrist, splashing the snow to her face. "Ughh! Jotaro!" she whined and playfully jabbed his chest.

"You told me you want to take it slow, so no kissing." he reminded her.

"But it was going so well..." she sulked and crossed her arms. "Why would you do that?" Monika asked him with playful frustration on her voice.

"Because the inner machinations of my enigma are my mind." he replied with a straight face.

...

"Thanks for the food, Mrs. Kujo!" Sayori and Natsuki waved. "You're free to come back anytime!" Holly responded.

"You sure you don't want me to uhh... Escort you home?" Polnareff asked Sayori. "Oh please, Pol. My house is just on the other side of the street." she dismissively chuckled. Polnareff pouted, the hotel he was staying in was on the other way.

"I guess we're heading the same street." Kakyoin said as him and Natsuki walked down the road. "Oh, no don't get the wrong idea. I'm just going to check on Yuri. How dare her not join us?" the small girl huffed. "I see. I think I'm going to join you, I'd like to meet her." the redhead replied.

"So you did say you died during the trip... What was it like?" the petite woman asked.

"I don't know... It just felt like a very long nap, then I woke up on some sort of a hospital, everyone then screamed in joy that the operation was a success and all that." Kakyoin said as he reminisce about his revival.

"That was totally cool! You're like a... Shonen hero or something." Natsuki's eyes gleamed. "Oh please, if anyone of us 6 could fit that description, it'd be Polnareff." he chuckled.

...

"I thought you don't like smoking?" Jotaro asked as he stood next to a takoyaki stando holding a cigarette as Monika puts on her beanie. "I don't! I just wanna accompany you, that's all." her stomach then grumbled.

Jotaro raised an eyebrow "Did you only come so you can eat?"

Monika blushed madly and smirked at him "Say that again without sounding sexual."

Jotaro's face turned red as well but without missing a beat, he paraphrased his sentence "Did you join me so you can consume?"

"Absolutely! There's nothing left in the fridge... But I don't think I can eat that..." Monika pointed at the takoyaki stand next to him.

"Hmm? Why?" Jotaro asked as he threw his stick, only to be destroyed by Freek N' You as a way of garbage disposal.

"I'm... I'm vegetarian." she whispered.

"... Wait what." he monotonously asked. "I-I don't mean to brag about it or anything!" Monika said. "You hate killing animals or something?" Jotaro asked.

"Not really about that. I'm concerned about carbon footprints, eating meet leaves alot of it so I just wanna contribute to saving the world by doing my part." she stated as she leaned next to him.

"I thought you said something along the lines of 'preferring your fish on your plate and not on your book' earlier?" Jotaro countered.

"It was more of a figure of speech, I just find it hypocritical that humans only hate animal cruelty when the species is something we can relate from, if we kill bugs, that's fine. They're icky and gross. But if we kill puppies or kittens, it's immoral just because they're bigger and cuter. Now don't get me wrong, I love cats and dogs but using that as a reason to be vegetarian is a bit hypocritical." Monika ranted.

It made him smile, moments like this are what he loves about her, she actually makes sense to talk to. "I get what you mean. But don't think you'll convince me about going all green just because of your reasons." he tugged his hat. "Oh no, it's my choice and I won't force it upon you, keep being yourself, my love. It's why I loved you in the first place." she said softly, making him avert his gaze to avoid embarrassment.

...

"What does your stand do anyway?" Natsuki asked but before Kakyoin can answer "Oh- we're here."

Kakyoin felt chills crawl down his spine, he can feel an aura inside the house that screams danger, he knows, he encountered enough stand users to know where this is going. "So, is there by any chance that she is a stand user?" he asked hesitantly.

"If she is then I won't forgive her for not telling me. Why?" Natsuki asked.

The gates opened on their own.

The two glanced at eachother before walking towards the front door...

Natsuki can also feel it, the cold, and not because there's snow everywhere, a different kind of chill.

Kakyoin had his Hierophant behind him.

"K-Kakyoin?"

"Yeah?"

"Your stand can fight, right?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't get hurt."

Natsuki gulped and nodded, reaching forward to knock on the door, but before her knuckles landed, it opened by itself and Yuri greeted them with a gloomy "Hey, Natsuki..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the petite girl shrieked. Kakyoin frowned and withdrew his stand.

...

"Ughh, I can't believe I'm gonna see that wimp again." Joseph crossed his arms. "Papa, don't be like that, Sadao is a nice guy." Holly pouted as she washed the dishes. "It's what he wants you to think! If he's so nice then why the hell isn't he with you then, huh?!" he argued.

"Uhh, duhh, he is on a tour. Give him a break." Holly replied.

"SON OF A BITCH. I would hate him less if he didn't drag you here in Japan!" the old man yelled.

"Come on, pa. Japan isn't that bad."

"NO. I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the effort we had to go through just to see you and Jotaro! Just look! Your mother can't even visit due to having scheduled checkups!" Joseph whined.

...

"It won't hurt to try, open up." Jotaro tried shoving a takoyaki on her mouth after finding out she never had one. She shook her head no. "Yare yare... Stop being so stubborn. There is a reason Natsuki loves these." he said but she crossed her arms and kept her mouth shut.

"I say don't shoo it until you chewed it."

"No-" the moment she opened up to reply, he fed it to her.


End file.
